To Feel
by hpchika
Summary: Hermione and Draco will both understand how it is to feel. !FINISHED! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Enjoy! And please review! (  
  
A fair, brown-haired girl sighed happily as she looked out of the train window. It was September 1st and they were now going back to school. The pretty girl suddenly smiled as she thought of the things that awaited her, the new responsibilities that she now have, the result of becoming a prefect. And Hermione Granger couldn't be happier.  
  
She turned around when she heard the compartment door slide open and smiled at the two people who walked in.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said, standing up and giving each of them a hug.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said, sitting beside her.  
  
"It's great to see you," Harry added.  
  
Hermione smiled a closed smile at Harry and Ron. She was very pleased to see Harry, especially. They hadn't had much contact over the summer. He was always at Ron's house, though. And well, she was busy in France, vacationing with her family.  
  
She sighed. Ron and Harry thought they knew everything about Hermione. They were wrong, however. Because there's one thing Hermione would never let anyone know, one thing she would never tell anyone. Not even Ron and Harry.  
  
It was that she was in love.  
  
"How was your summer?" Hermione asked both of them, pushing those thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"Great!" Harry said before Ron could answer.  
  
Ron glanced at him a bit warily then smiled warmly at Hermione. "Yeah. It was good."  
  
Hermione looked closely at both of them, especially at Ron. There was something significant about that wary glance, but she couldn't place her finger on it. She decided it was nothing.  
  
"That's nice. What exactly was so great?" Hermione continued.  
  
"Loads of things," Harry said before Ron again.  
  
Ron glanced warily at Harry again. He turned to Hermione. "How was France?"  
  
"Fun," she replied with a shrug. "I've been there before." Suddenly, the compartment door opened and Ginny walked in with a huge smile plastered on her face. Ron stiffened a bit.  
  
"Hi Ginny!" Hermione said.  
  
Ginny smiled at her. "Hey Hermione! Hi guys!" She rested her eyes on Harry for a while then looked at Hermione again. "How was France? How come you never came over for the summer?"  
  
"I wanted to, believe me. I just couldn't," Hermione replied. "I heard your summer was great, though. According to Harry."  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry and smiled. "Oh it was very. eventful."  
  
"Well, I'm glad," Hermione said, missing Harry and Ginny's looks at each other.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I almost forgot. You're supposed to be seated near the front," Ginny said, "since you're a prefect and everything."  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. I wonder who the other prefects are," Hermione said, standing up. "I'll see you guys later." With this, she left.  
Hermione happily opened the prefect compartment when she opened her mouth in shock and appalling at who she found in there.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the know-it-all Granger," Draco Malfoy said with a smirk.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione said, almost fuming. "This is a prefect compartment.  
  
"So it is," Draco replied dully, going back to the scenery outside the window.  
  
"Well. why are you here then?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the disgust out of her voice. She didn't want to fight so early in the year.  
  
"Why don't you answer your own question, Granger? I thought you were smart?"  
  
She gasped. "You mean."  
  
Draco did the classic Draco Malfoy smirk and nodded. "Yes, Granger. You're not the only one who's capable of being a school prefect. I am a Malfoy, after all."  
  
"I don't believe this!"  
  
"I know what you mean," he said. "I can't believe you're a prefect either."  
  
"Malfoy!" she said threateningly. "Don't start now."  
  
"What? You're the one who started it," he snapped.  
  
She sat down on the seat in front of him. "You're. a prefect?"  
  
"This is getting really annoying," Draco said with a yawn.  
  
"But. but."  
  
"Are you saying that I don't have a right to be one? Are you the only one who can be a prefect, mudblood?"  
  
Hermione flinched at the name. She glared at him, stood up and opened the compartment door. But before she left she said, quite arrogantly, "Maybe I am."  
"As prefects I expect order from you, discipline and especially being an example to you fellow schoolmates. You four are prefects because we know that you can do this and give out help to the teachers in making order throughout the school," Professor McGonagall said. "I don't want any fights among you." She looked at Hermione and Draco when she said this. "Understand?"  
  
The four prefects nodded in agreement. "Very well," the professor said and handed Draco a piece of paper. "Here are your room assignments." Then she left.  
  
The four students looked at the paper. Hermione and Draco both made a sound of disgust as they saw that they were to share a common room together.  
  
"There has to be a mistake," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I'm not sharing a room with you." She looked pointedly at Draco.  
  
"And you think I'd like to?" he snapped back. "Well, dream on, Granger. The day that will happen is the day the world will end."  
  
Hermione sighed angrily and stormed away, making her way to her-er, their common room. She just hoped that the days would be better after this.  
  
She couldn't help but think, *What a way to start the year.* 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.  
  
Thank you for all the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it!  
  
Enjoy reading! Review please!  
  
Chapter 2  
Hermione Granger woke up with a smile on her face. *This is going to be a beautiful day.*  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. "Granger, we're going to be late. I'd come in but I might see something frightening," Draco said with, obviously, a smirk.  
  
Hermione scowled. *Even if it is with Malfoy.*  
  
She stood up and got ready for the day. He was right. If she didn't hurry, she'll be late. She gathered her books, put her wand in her right hand pocket and went out of her room. It was still a bit dark, so she didn't see Draco standing there.  
  
A thud was heard and then two screams of pain.  
  
"Malfoy!" Hermione said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waiting.for.you," he replied with difficulty.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Uh, let's see. WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF ME, GRANGER?"  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, scrambling to stand up. "Sorry."  
  
Draco stood up and brushed dirt from his clothes. Hermione looked at him, took a step forward and reached out her hand to his face. Draco slapped her hand away, looking bewildered.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, there's. you have a spot on your face," she snapped. *Why does he have to be so difficult? Jerk!* "I just thought you'd like to know."  
  
"Aw, how nice," he said dryly. "Don't you dare try to touch me again, Granger. Don't forget, you're still a mudblood."  
  
Hermione's eyes turned into slits. "I can't believe you. You are the most-- ."  
  
"I don't have time for this," he said, cutting her off. "I don't know why I even bothered waiting for you." With this, he opened the common room portrait and left Hermione standing there, fuming over him.  
  
** "Hermione, where've you been?" Ron asked, rice spilling all over the table from his mouth, as she sat down beside Harry.  
  
"Ugh, Ron! Will you please be more careful?" Ginny said with disgust.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Hermione expectantly, waiting for her answer.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione said. "Malfoy just held me up."  
  
"What did he do?" Harry asked. "Did he hurt you?" He faced her and touched her arm.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. *Aww. How sweet.* She sighed quietly. "No, he didn't. He just. never mind. Let's not talk about him. He's not worth talking about."  
  
"Hermione, if he hurt you." Harry began again.  
  
"Really, Harry, he didn't," Hermione said with a smile. "But thanks for being concerned."  
  
"Of course I'm concerned. I'll kill him if he does anything to you," Harry said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You're very important to me. You know that, right?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, into his eyes and saw the sincerity lingering there. She felt, at that moment, that he really did care about her. They looked at each other's eyes, not speaking, and feeling the need not to. *What beautiful eyes,* Hermione couldn't help but think.  
  
"Ahem!" Ginny said, watching them, her right eyebrow rising.  
  
"Oh," Harry said suddenly and removed his arm around Hermione. "Sorry."  
  
Ron coughed, trying to hide a snigger. Ginny glared at him and smacked him on the arm.  
  
"What did I do?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm out of here." Harry began to stand up. "And don't bother following, Harry." She walked away.  
  
Hermione watched her leave, feeling confused. She looked at Ron and Harry. "What's up with here?"  
  
"Oh, um-," Ron began but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Nothing!" Harry said, much too defensively.  
  
Ron glared at him. Hermione watched the two of them glare at each other, obviously talking with their eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked.  
  
But Hermione never got her answer, because at that moment, the school bell rang and Ron and Harry scampered away hurriedly to their first class, leaving Hermione behind. She shook her head; still feeling confused and followed them to class.  
** The first three weeks of the school weren't so eventful for Hermione. In fact, she was feeling a bit bored. The hard duties she was expecting weren't so hard. Actually, it wasn't hard at all. The only thing she found amusing was the fact that Malfoy was never tired of being mean. to anyone. She couldn't understand how he can keep up that act 24 hours, seven days a week, not to mention the whole school year.  
  
She sighed as she carried her bag and books bag to her common room. She still had to patrol the Gryffindor hallway that night and make sure that nothing out of the ordinary was to happen.  
  
She went in the common room and found Draco sitting on the couch, reading. He didn't look up as she walked in. She put her stuff on one of the desks and made her way to the common room portrait.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked, looking at her.  
  
She turned around. "Duties," she replied simply and left.  
  
She strolled along the Gryffindor hallway by the Gryffindor common room to check that there was no one out. She looked throughout the whole corridor and saw that there was nothing out of the ordinary. She decided to return to her common room, to do homework and turned around a corner. She looked up, stopped on her tracks, and gasped. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Enjoy reading!  
Chapter 3  
  
*This is not happening to me. This is not happening to me.* "This is not happening to me," Hermione continued, whispering it out loud.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry and Ginny said together, both looking so red with shock.  
  
Hermione tried to stop the tears from falling. She just couldn't let anyone know, not right now, not when she has kept it for so long from so many people. She couldn't let Harry, especially, know that she was in love with him. That she had been. For so long.  
  
She took a deep breath and started to walk slowly backwards. "I-I'm sorry for barging in. I didn't know--."  
  
"Hermione--," Harry began, walking towards her.  
  
"No, I'm really sorry," Hermione cut him off. "I was just patrolling and. I'm just sorry." She turned around and walked away.  
  
Then the tears began to fall.  
  
** Hermione rushed in her common room, closed the door quickly behind her and rested her back on it, her eyes closed, trying to stop the tears from continuing to fall. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Harry. Ginny. Kissing. She slid down until she was sitting on the floor her face buried in her hands. She had begun sobbing now. She couldn't take the hurt and pain. She knew that neither Harry nor Ginny had any idea what they did. because they didn't know.  
  
"Granger?"  
  
*Oh no.*  
  
Draco kneeled down beside her. "Granger, what's wrong?"  
  
Hermione wiped the tears from her face before looking up. "What do you want?" she asked almost menacingly.  
  
Draco snickered. "Geez, Granger. I'm actually trying to sound concerned here."  
  
"Well, I don't need your concern," she replied bitterly.  
  
"Suit yourself," he said and stood up.  
  
"Sure," she snapped, also standing up.  
  
But the pain was too much for her to handle. She was weak. And as soon as she lifted her feet to walk, her knees gave way and she began to fall. But she didn't care much if she did. She just closed her eyes and waited to hit the ground.  
  
But it never came.  
  
Instead, she felt an arm wrap around her waist and that stopped her from falling. She opened her eyes slowly and saw gray eyes staring back at her. She felt unusually comforted.  
  
"Fell for me, Granger?" Draco suddenly said.  
  
This put Hermione back to reality. "What?" she asked feeling confused.  
  
Draco leered. "What's happening to you?"  
  
Hermione pushed Draco away. "None of your business, Malfoy!" She began to walk towards her room, but at the last minute she turned around. "And if you tell this to anyone, I'll--."  
  
"You'll what?" Draco snapped.  
  
"I'll hex you to death." With this, she went inside her room.  
  
Hermione lay down on her bed, still in her school robes. She closed her eyes and sighed. She tried to stop herself from replaying the scene in the corridor. Harry's arms were around her and Ginny, the same. They were kissing so passionately. A sob escaped out of Hermione's mouth. She couldn't help it. She couldn't help herself.  
  
*This is so stupid! Why am I even crying? It's not like I told Harry how I felt about him? He doesn't know a thing!*  
  
She turned on her side, looked at the wall and cried her heart out.  
  
** After crying the whole night, Hermione felt wholly refreshed of the pain, but also tired because of crying. She stared at the ceiling. She was now feeling angry at Harry, although she really had no right to. But still. He had led her on at times. and she felt for it. *Sheesh! How stupid am I?*  
  
She sighed and continued staring at the ceiling.  
  
*I wish I never loved him.*  
  
*I wish I never loved at all.* 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Thank you for all of those people who reviewed! Keep them coming!  
Enjoy reading!  
Chapter 4  
Hermione had decided at that moment never to love again. Loving only caused confusion and pain. And that was something she didn't want to experience ever again. Besides, love would only distract you from your goal. And her goal was to get high grades while she was still in Hogwarts and to work for the Ministry of Magic after that. Loving won't help her achieve any of those goals.  
  
Suddenly, someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione, are you awake?"  
  
Hermione groaned. *I forgot. Harry's not the only one I have to avoid. Ginny.*  
  
"Hermione! I know you're up! Please! Let's talk," Ginny said as she continued knocking.  
  
"I'm still in bed," Hermione replied tonelessly.  
  
"Can I come in then?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No! I'm-I'm not feeling so well. I think I'm coming down with flu or something," Hermione replied hurriedly.  
  
"Are you sure? Listen, about last night--," Ginny began.  
  
"I told you! I'm not feeling well. Can't we talk some other time?" Hermione interrupted her. *Or never?*  
  
She knew she was very rude, especially since it wasn't exactly Ginny's fault. But she stopped knocking anyway and left quietly. Hermione stood up and got dressed. She hoped she was really sick so she wouldn't have to face Harry and Ginny and even Ron today. She didn't know what she would say to them. In fact, she didn't want to say anything to them. She got her bag and made her way out of her room.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Granger," Draco said boringly.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It's my common room, too, you know," he replied.  
  
"Don't talk in circles, Malfoy," she snapped. "Why did you let Ginny in here? You know, we're not supposed to let anyone know about our common room."  
  
"So?" Draco replied simply. "I figured you needed someone to talk to."  
  
"You are such a jerk," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh! You mean to tell me, that Ginny is part of your problem?" Draco asked, grinning.  
  
"I didn't say that," she said hurriedly and walked towards the portrait whole.  
  
Draco stood up and went after her. "Why won't you just tell me what happened?"  
  
"Because you're not my friend!" Hermione Granger gave him one last look of loathing and left the common room.  
**  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
*Not now! Please! Make him give up.*  
  
"Hermione! Please, wait," Harry called again and this time he caught up with her and grabbed her arm, making her turn around and faced him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked icily.  
  
"Hermione, about what happened--," he began but she cut him off.  
  
"You don't have to explain to me. It's perfectly okay," she said and forced a smile. She gently removed her arm from his grasp. "I have to go. I'll be late." She gave him a small sad smile and walked away.  
  
But Harry didn't give up that easily and went after her again. "Hermione-- ."  
  
"Harry, I thought I said--."  
  
"But you didn't even listen to me," Harry pleaded. "Just listen."  
  
"I'll be late for the meeting," she said, not even looking at him. "Maybe next time."  
  
Harry stopped walking and called after her, "When will that be?"  
  
*Never?*  
** Hermione did her best to avoid Harry, Ginny and Ron the whole week. There were close calls, but she always managed to excuse herself from them. Just now Ron was running after her, but she managed to get in her common room before he actually grabbed her. She closed her eyes as she caught her breath.  
  
"Running away again?" Draco asked, smirking at her.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up, Malfoy." She dropped her bag and books on the couch and sat down.  
  
"No wonder you have no friends besides Potty and Weasel. No one else could understand the way you behave. I sure don't."  
  
"I don't care. Obviously, they don't understand or even know me very well."  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch and buried her face in her hands. Another thing that upset her was the fact that they didn't tell her. Ron obviously knew about them. Because now, Hermione understood what the 'wary looks' to Harry meant. And then the scene of Harry and Ginny flashed in her mind. Her lip trembled.  
  
*I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry.*  
  
She took deep breaths and sat up straight. She looked at Malfoy, who was staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he replied. "It's just--."  
  
"I thought you said nothing."  
  
"Yeah, but. whatever it is that happened, it must really, um, hurt you," he said, looking away.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "I don't get hurt, Malfoy. I don't really care what other people do or don't do."  
  
He snickered. "Yeah right. Then why were you crying again?"  
  
"That was before. But I promise you--."  
  
"Before you promise me anything, which I'll doubt you'll keep, can't you just tell me what happened? Can't you just pretend even for a couple of minutes that we're friends?"  
  
This totally surprised Hermione. And it was obvious that it surprised Draco, too. She thought about it.  
  
*Maybe letting this out to a stranger won't be so bad.*  
  
"Um, well. I'm just upset because I just found out that Harry and Ginny are- -," Hermione said.  
  
"Wait. Don't tell me they're going out," Draco said, interrupting.  
  
Hermione felt annoyed. "Well, you would've heard me if you waited for me to finish, wouldn't you? Anyway, they're going out and they-."  
  
"Didn't tell you?" Draco finished for her.  
  
She ignored him. "I mean, why wouldn't they tell me. I thought we were best friends. Obviously--."  
  
"We--."  
  
"What now, Malfoy? You keep on interrupting! Don't you know how to just listen?"  
  
Draco turned a nice shade of crimson and his eyes flashed. "I was just going to ask, were best friends? Aren't you best friends anymore?"  
  
She looked away at this. "I don't know."  
  
"Well, you obviously haven't put much thinking into this," he said. "Listen- -."  
  
"No! You listen! I don't have to sit hear and wait for your advice. We're not even friends, remember?" she snapped.  
  
"Looks like you don't have any friends anymore."  
  
"Who cares?" she said, standing up. Tears were so close to pouring down her face. "Who are you to lecture me about having friends when you yourself don't even have one?"  
  
Draco also stood up. "I have friends!" "Oh yeah! Crabbe and Goyle must be really fun to talk to," she said sarcastically. "I'm sure you guys have really intellectual conversations."  
  
"We're not nerds, Granger!" he said, almost yelling. "Unlike some people."  
  
Draco had touched a spot and this put Hermione on edge. Tears began to fall. She stood there for a while. Draco didn't know what to say to her, so he just turned around and left. She watched him go and decided to skip classes for the day.  
  
*Who would care, anyway?* 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione covered her head with a pillow as a knock sounded on her door for what she felt was the hundredth time. It was already after classes. It was actually night time and different people had come to check on her, first Ron, then Harry and then Ginny, and some other random people. The knocking continued.  
  
*Please go away.*  
  
"Hermione! Open this door!" Draco yelled. "Or I'll magic it open."  
  
Hermione sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
"You haven't been out since the start of the day. And that's freaking me out, okay?"  
  
*Is it just me or does he sound like he cares?*  
  
"So freak out," she replied. "I don't care."  
  
"I do."  
  
She paused and then asked, "Why?"  
  
"What if you're doing something illegal in there or something? McGonagall might think that I allowed you and that might ruin my chances for head boy!" he answered.  
  
*Of course! Why would he care? He's Malfoy, after all.*  
  
"I'm not doing anything illegal in here! Just go away!"  
  
Draco gave up and went down to the common room.  
  
"She won't come out," he told Harry, Ron and Ginny dryly. "Now please, get out."  
  
"I wonder why she won't," Ron replied sarcastically. "Maybe you should've tried to be, um, let's see, what's the word? Um. nicer?!"  
  
"Look, she doesn't want to get out. There's nothing I can do. Go away and give me some peace," he said.  
  
"We should go," Ginny said softly.  
  
"But we have to explain to her," Harry said. "I should've just told her in the first place."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Draco asked, butting in.  
  
"I don't remember talking to you, Malfoy," Harry snapped and stopped up. "Let's just go. We'll come back tomorrow."  
  
"Oh no, you won't," Draco said. "One time was enough. You've had your chance."  
  
"You won't stop us," Harry said.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting that we're breaking rules in letting you know about our common room?" Draco said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Since when were you so worried about breaking rules?" Ron sneered.  
  
"Just get out, Weasley! I don't have to explain myself to you or to anyone," he said. And with this he went in his room.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny left.  
"I told you guys to tell her," Ron said crossly as they walked back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I know," Harry said.  
  
"Well, why didn't you?" Ron asked, stopping to walk and facing them.  
  
"Because I didn't want to," Ginny said meekly.  
  
"And why is that?" Ron asked. "You both knew that you're supposed to tell her because you're both are her friends and she has a right to know."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I did want to tell her. I just didn't know how," Ginny said. "Get off my case." She took a deep breath and then proceeded to the common room alone.  
  
"Ron, we're sorry. I'm sorry. We really should have told her and not let her find out that way," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah." Was all Ron could manage to say.  
  
Harry sighed and went in the common room. But Ron decided to do something more productive. He went to the kitchens, asked Dobby to bring some food to Hermione's room and then went there himself.  
  
**  
  
"Back again?" Draco asked, groaning. "Go away, Weasel!"  
  
"No," Ron said firmly. "I need to talk to Hermione. It's important."  
  
"I told you she doesn't want to get out," Draco said. "For all I know, she's dead in there."  
  
"Yeah and you wouldn't even do anything about it, would you?" Ron snapped, pushed Draco out of the way and went straight to Hermione's room and knocked. "Hermione! It's Ron. Let's talk."  
  
The door slowly opened and Hermione's face stuck out the door.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron said happily.  
  
Hermione's face betrayed no emotion. "Why?"  
  
Ron looked back at her, confused. "What?"  
  
"Why do we need to talk?" she repeated patiently.  
  
"Well, because you've been in there the whole day, you've missed all your classes and your prefect duties," he said rationally. "Please, Hermione. Let me in."  
  
Hermione sighed and opened the door wider. Ron walked in and saw the room in a very messy state. All her books were strewn across the floor and her robe and sweater was also scattered. Ron had never seen Hermione's things this way. She's a very neat person, always keeping her stuff in order and even color coding her notes at times. He turned around and faced her as she closed the door.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked, concern obvious in his voice.  
  
"Oh," she said, also looking around. "I was, um. redecorating." She tried to grin a little.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows so high that Hermione thought it was going to disappear under his hair.  
  
"What?" she asked innocently. "I was."  
  
"Right."  
  
She sighed again and sat down beside him on the bed. "I didn't have anything to do, so I threw around my stuff."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because," she replied blandly. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Harry and Ginny," he said simply.  
  
"Oh," she said, beginning to stand up.  
  
Ron stopped her. "Look, they wanted to tell you, but they were just unsure of how to do it. I'm sure if you let Harry or Ginny explain they'd tell you their reasons. But--."  
  
"That's not why I'm upset with them."  
  
"It isn't? I thought you were upset because you think they didn't trust you or something," Ron said.  
  
"Well, you're wrong," Hermione told him quietly.  
  
"You mean it's okay with you that they're together?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think you should go," she said, standing up and opening the door.  
  
"Herm--," Ron began.  
  
"Just go, Ron. I'm tired. I don't want to talk right now," she said firmly.  
  
Ron nodded slowly, stood up and left her room. Hermione closed the door and rested on it.  
  
*I have to get over this issue. Right away.*  
  
**  
  
The next day, Hermione did her best to keep her chin up. She knew that everyone was wondering what happened to her yesterday and had kept on asking her about it.  
  
"Hermione, what happened? We heard that you saw Ginny and Harry making out. How did they look like?" Parvati asked chirpily. "I don't know," Hermione said, trying to push her way through them.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know?" Lavender asked. "You saw them."  
  
"So? I don't want to remember, okay?" Hermione said and walked hurriedly away from them.  
  
*Why did I even have to see them? Why didn't they just tell me so--.*  
  
All of a sudden all her books flew out of her hand and she was sprawled on the floor with Draco Malfoy on top of her. Hermione closed her eyes because of the pain and shock. Draco stood up, brushed himself off and helped Hermione up.  
  
"Um, Granger, I-I, um. About that--."  
  
She smiled at him. A real genuine smile. "Don't worry about it." She knew that he was having a hard time apologizing.  
  
"Well, you watch where you're going next time," Draco said. He gathered her books, gave to her and walked away.  
  
She watched him walk away. Sometimes she thinks that Draco isn't as bad as he may seem, but then at times, she's just not so sure.  
  
She walked down the hall towards the library. She had to get some homework done before the end of the day or else she won't be able to go to the whole day meeting scheduled tomorrow. When she reached the library, she got a table, sat down and began to work.  
  
She was working on her Potions essay when someone joined her. She looked up and the color drained from her face.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" Harry asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh. Um, well I'm kinda busy and." she sighed and nodded. "Sure."  
  
Harry sat down in front of her and opened a book. Hermione took a deep breath and went back to work. Or, rather, pretended to go back to work. How can she work now, now that he's there?  
  
*Just be calm. Pretend like everything's fine. Just write your essay.*  
  
Hermione was to continue writing her essay when Harry spoke.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry for not telling you," he said quietly.  
  
She slowly looked up at him and managed to smile. "It's okay," she said very softly.  
  
"I know I should've told you, but I-well, I don't know why I didn't tell you," he said.  
  
She looked at him curiously. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Harry became uncomfortable and shifted on his seat. His eyes were staring at the page of the book he was reading.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He looked up at her and she felt that there was something coming. That he was going to say something really big. She braced herself.  
  
"Because I still had to get over you." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! You guys warmed my heart! Please keep them coming!  
Chapter 6  
Hermione stared at him, not understanding what she just heard.  
  
*What do you mean, getting over me? Getting over me? Me?!*  
  
She didn't understand and even if she did, she wouldn't believe it. Because.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Hermione, I." Harry began to explain, but Hermione felt the sudden urge not to hear it. It was like something she will only cry about. So she decided to gather her books and leave the library.  
  
".where are you going?" Harry asked, also gathering his books and following her out of the library.  
  
"I-I need to do something," she said, hurriedly walking away from him.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Harry called. "I need to tell you this. I've loved you for a long time!"  
  
Hermione stopped walking and turned around very slowly, afraid to look at Harry. Harry. Her best friend in the world and the first and only guy she's ever loved. Harry gulped and looked down. "I-I just didn't know how to tell you."  
  
"Harry, why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice almost in a whisper.  
  
He looked confusedly at her. It was clear that he didn't understand her question. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Why are you telling me this-now? You and Ginny are together," she explained.  
  
"I know," he answered softly. "I do love her. It's just. I've had feelings for you for so long and I never got the chance to tell you."  
  
Tears were brimming on Hermione's eyes. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know how to react. *I mean, what do you tell the guy, who tells you that he has loved you, and you also loved back? Why did he even have to tell me? I was beginning to get over him. Now.* Tears now poured down her cheeks.  
  
Harry moved towards her and held her shoulders. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"I just don't understand, Harry. You loved me and you never told me?"  
  
"I-I know. I'm sorry. Just forget that I ever told you," he said, turning around and starting to walk away.  
  
"You expect me to just forget that?" Hermione asked, getting a bit angry. "You shouldn't have just told me if you wanted me to forget it!"  
  
Harry faced her again and sighed. "I guess I thought I was being fair by telling you. I know that you have a right to know. What can you do if I couldn't tell you because I was afraid? I didn't know what to do."  
  
Hermione couldn't say anything. She just might burst into more tears, if she did. And she didn't want Harry to see her crying.  
  
"Hermione--," Harry began.  
  
"Harry, just leave," she said, turning around and walking away.  
  
"Why are you acting this way?" he asked sourly.  
  
Hermione turned around fast and glared at him. "Because," she began softly. "I was in love with you, too." She turned around and walked away as fast as she can and didn't see Harry's jaw drop.  
**  
  
Hermione was in the common room, trying to do homework during her break time. She was trying to read the pages assigned to them by Professor Binns and answer some of the questions in the book. But gave up. She put her pen down and buried her face in her hands. She just couldn't get her talk with Harry earlier out of her mind.  
  
She couldn't understand or rather, believe that Harry had feelings for her since he never really told her. But now that he has, she felt that she knew subconsciously that he had feelings for her. That was what was pushing her to tell him, but couldn't because she was afraid of what he would say. And she didn't want to assume. Now all she felt was stupid and upset at Harry.  
  
*Why didn't he tell me before?*  
  
"Still problematic?" said a voice she only knew too well.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, not looking up.  
  
"From you? Why would I want anything from you?" he asked back.  
  
Hermione sighed angrily, gathered her stuff and stood up to leave. She didn't have time to fight with Malfoy right now. Not with everything that's going on.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
  
"Away from you," she replied hastily.  
  
"That's not fair," he said, grabbing her arm and making her face him.  
  
"Malfoy," she began, "I don't want to fight with you now or hear your comments about me."  
  
He knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't have any comments about you."  
  
"Oh really?" she said, putting a hand on her waist. "What about, why would I want anything from you?"  
  
He released her arm from his grasp and his features softened. "I-I'm sorry."  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry. Okay?"  
  
Hermione relaxed and smiled a little. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd say sorry."  
  
"Well, don't get used to it," he said quietly.  
  
"Why not?" she challenged him.  
  
He smirked. "What are you talking about, Granger? I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys don't go saying sorry to anyone. Especially mudbloods."  
  
Hermione's blood suddenly boiled. What Draco said added to the pile of anger and hurt she had inside and put her on edge. She did the first thing that came to mind and slapped him hard on the face.  
  
"How dare you call me that? You, who call yourself pureblood, don't even act like a true wizard. You have no right! Who are you to judge me? Don't you ever call me that again!" she said, screaming. She dropped her books on the floor and then burst crying.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Then he did the unthinkable. He moved forward, hugged Hermione and comforted her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!  
  
Please also check out my other works, Looking Beyond, I'm here and The Magic of Love. Many thanks!  
  
Author's note:  
  
MEG, thanks! I'll have Hermione ask him that soon. Thanks for the tip! (  
  
Chapter 7  
"Please don't cry," Draco said soothingly as Hermione sobbed on his chest.  
  
Draco didn't comprehend at once what was happening. Why was he hugging and comforting Hermione? And why was she crying? *Am I not the one who's supposed to make her cry?*  
  
So he let Hermione cry through out the afternoon. Soon they both fell asleep on the couch. Hermione was cuddled towards Draco, who had his arms around her. Both felt so comfortable with each other while sleeping, and both also didn't realize that they were comfortable with each other.  
**  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She realized that she was on the couch in the common room. And beside her was Draco Malfoy. She felt a bit shocked when she saw him beside her. But when she remembered what he did last night, she smiled. He comforted her and made her feel that everything was going to be fine even if he didn't really know what had happened or what was making her cry. She gazed at him and realized some things she never saw before.  
  
*He's really a gentleman, kind, sweet and handsome. Wait. Did I just say handsome? What the.... This is Draco Malfoy! He's-well, he's not really evil anymore.*  
  
Draco opened his eyes and laid them on Hermione, who was looking at him. He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey," he said, smiling sleepily.  
  
"Good morning," she replied apprehensively.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up and making her sit with him. He still had his arm around her. Both didn't notice and, surprisingly, didn't care.  
  
"Nothing," she said, still hesitating. "Um, I should get ready for class." She stood up.  
  
"Yeah," he said, also standing up.  
  
They stood there for a while, looking at each other uneasily, not knowing what to say. Hermione smiled a little at him.  
  
"So, um, I'll see you later," she said.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
Hermione looked at him, smiled and then went in her room. She rested her back on the door and closed her eyes. *What's going on?*  
**  
  
Hermione skipped breakfast that morning since she woke up late and went straight to class which was Transfiguration. She sat near Draco and, much to her horror, beside Harry. She sat down on her seat and looked straight ahead, not wanting to meet Harry's eyes.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said, smiling at her.  
  
She took her parchments out. "Hey Ron," she replied without looking up.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, glancing at Harry, who looked away.  
  
"Nothing," she said and at this, she glanced at Draco, who was listening to the conversation.  
  
She smiled a bit at him and he nodded at her. Ron witnessed this exchange and so did Harry. Ron and Harry exchanged seats. Ron leaned forward towards her.  
  
"What's up?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing," she replied again.  
  
"C'mon. I know something's up. What is it?" he insisted.  
  
She looked at him. "Look. I told you. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. I'm fine," she said, forced a smile and then went back to her parchments.  
  
Ron sighed and sat back on his chair. He turned to Harry. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"  
  
Harry only looked back at him and didn't say anything.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked again.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Harry said as Professor McGonagall walked in the room.  
After morning classes, Harry and Ron walked back to the common room to drop off their school stuff before lunch.  
  
"Well?" Ron said to Harry.  
  
"Ron.... don't get mad at me," Harry began.  
  
"What is it first?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, um, you see before Ginny I....I, um.."  
  
"Loved Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah and--."  
  
Ron grinned. "I knew that."  
  
Harry stopped walking and looked at him. "You did?"  
  
"Yeah! You were all over her. It was strange when she didn't notice," Ron said.  
  
"You think? Anyway, I told her and she got angry," Harry said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she had feelings for me, too," Harry answered quietly.  
  
Ron's jaw dropped open and stayed like that for a while. Harry sighed and continued walking.  
  
"I know, I know. It's weird. Hell, it's strange and very...sad," he said.  
  
"Why is it sad?"  
  
Harry didn't answer him.  
  
"You're over her...aren't you?" Ron asked carefully and trying not to get upset.  
  
They arrived at the common room and went in. Harry cleared his throat as Ginny saw them and approached them with a smile. Ron suddenly felt angry because he knew. He knew that Harry wasn't really over Hermione.  
  
"Hi Ron!" Ginny said then turned to Harry. "Hi baby!"  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "I'll go upstairs." And with this, he gave a look at Harry and left.  
  
"What's with him?" Ginny asked, sensing her brother's angriness.  
  
"Beats me," Harry replied. "How was your morning?"  
  
"Fine," Ginny answered. "How was yours?"  
  
"Good," he replied.  
  
Ginny grinned. "Wanna make out?"  
  
Harry smiled slightly but shook his head. He couldn't bear to make out with her when someone else is plaguing his mind. And possibly, his heart...again. "I have to do homework," he said.  
  
Ginny looked back at him with hurt in her eyes. Harry had never turned her down before. In fact, they always made out whenever it was possible.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry apologized.  
  
"It's okay," she said, although she didn't think it was okay. "I'll see you later then." She kissed him on the cheek and left the common room.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down on the couch. *Why am I feeling this way? I'm over Hermione. I've been over her a long time ago.* He buried his head in his hands.  
**  
  
Hermione also decided to skip lunch and just do her homework in the common room. She didn't want to face Harry. She didn't know what was going on in his mind. Hermione also didn't want to talk to Ron. *He probably knows what's wrong by now.*  
  
She opened her History of Magic book to the page that was assigned to them and willed herself to concentrate in reading it. She read the words aloud so that she was sure she wouldn't be distracted by her thoughts. The common room door opened but she didn't notice.  
  
"Hey," Draco said quietly.  
  
Hermione didn't hear him because she was willing herself to concentrate so hard. Draco sat beside her and just watched her and waited. After a couple of minutes, Hermione looked to her side and saw Draco there. She smiled.  
  
"Hi!" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He shrugged. "I just finished lunch and figured I'd drop by and get my stuff. What do you think?" He smirked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him and went back to her book.  
  
"You concentrate too much," he interrupted.  
  
"Malfoy, don't you have anything better to do?" she asked sharply.  
  
"Hmm. Let's see," he said, pretending to think then looked at her. "No, I don't."  
  
"Please just bug someone else," she said.  
  
"I'm not bugging you."  
  
"Then what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm trying to have a conversation!" he said.  
  
Hermione became quiet for a while. Then she smiled. "Um, I don't think I ever thanked you for what you did last night. Thanks! I really appreciate it."  
  
Draco turned a bit red. He wasn't used to being thanked or appreciated. He smiled. "Um, uh, yeah. Sure. No problem." *No problem? Since when did I say that? I'm getting really off track here.*  
  
Hermione smiled at him once more and then went back to her work again. Draco figured that she'd want to be alone and that he should leave. But he didn't because he didn't want to. He wanted to know what made her cry like that. And who made her cry like that. He opened his mouth to ask but Hermione cut him off with a question of her own.  
  
"Why did you do it?" she asked softly, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you do what you did last night?" she repeated, still softly and this time looking away.  
  
Draco only looked back at her. *Why did I do it?* 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming! Reviews help me write my story. :)  
Chapter 8  
Hermione gazed at Draco, waiting for his answer. Draco became somewhat uncomfortable then he grinned.  
  
"I think it was because you slapped some sense into me," he said, still grinning mischievously.  
  
Hermione gasped and put a hand on her mouth. "I-I'm sorry about that. I completely forgot that I-Did I hurt you?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
Draco grinned even wider and chuckled. "I was just kidding." *Since when have I only been kidding?* His smile disappeared.  
  
Hermione reached out her hand to touch Draco's cheek. And, surprisingly, he didn't push her hand away.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly as she caressed his left cheek.  
  
"Yeah." Was the only thing Draco could say. He was enjoying the feel of Hermione's hand on his cheek.  
  
Hermione withdrew her hand and felt somewhat embarrassed at what she did. She turned a bit red. "I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to touch you," she said quietly.  
  
Draco felt stunned. *What is she talking about?* Then it hit him. *Of course! I told her that.*  
  
"Uh, Hermione, forget about that. I didn't mean it," Draco told her. *I didn't?*  
  
She smiled a bit at him. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"Why were you so nice to me last night? Why didn't you just leave and let me cry by myself. Instead, you comforted me and took care of me. Why?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, I...I-I don't know really," he replied quietly.  
  
She smiled at him again. What she did next astonished both of them. Hermione moved forward and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. She rested her head on Draco's chest. Draco, meanwhile, stiffened. He didn't know what to do. Nothing like this has ever happened to him before. Sure, he's hugged a girl, but this felt different. Way different.  
  
"Thank you so much, Draco," she whispered. "I don't know what I would've done if it weren't for you. Thank you for just listening to me."  
  
Draco's ear perked up. *She called me Draco.* He patted her awkwardly on the head and then pushed her gently away. He looked at her with some sort of questioning in his eyes.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You just called me Draco," he said.  
  
"I thought it was just fair. You did call me Hermione," she said.  
  
He looked up at her. "I did?"  
  
Hermione giggled and nodded. Draco looked into her eyes. And astoundingly, he saw something there that hadn't been there before. He saw happiness and joy. Joy in what, he didn't know. But there was joy. Hermione saw that Draco was staring at her and became uncomfortable. She stood up.  
  
"Um, I'll be late for class," she said, gathering her stuff. She proceeded to open the common room door. But before she went out, she turned around.  
  
Draco watched her.  
  
"You-you should go, too," she said. "You don't want to be late, do you?"  
  
An idea came to Draco's mind. He stood up and approached her. "We both have Potions, right?" Hermione nodded. "Why don't we just go there together?" he said hastily.  
  
Hermione looked pleased with this idea and that Draco was the one who suggested it. She smiled at him. "Sure. Why not?"  
  
They left the common room together and went to Snape's classroom. When they walked in together, heads turned their way. After all, seeing Malfoy and Hermione even 50 feet near each other was always surprising. Harry turned to Ron with a questioning look, but Ron ignored him. He was still feeling upset about what he's doing with his sister. But all the same, Ron also felt disturbed.  
  
Hermione separated from Draco and sat down on her seat, next to Ron and Harry. She decided that ignoring them won't do any good anyway. She'll just have to ignore both of them if they talked about the incident.  
  
"Hey guys," she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron said quietly. He was itching to ask why she was with Malfoy.  
  
Hermione looked at both of them. "Go on. Ask me."  
  
"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time.  
  
"We're sort of friends now," she answered simply.  
  
"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "Hermione, that's Malfoy. You know, Malfoy. Malfoy!"  
  
"Goodness, Ron! You don't have to tell me He's Malfoy. I know his last name," Hermione said, giggling a little.  
  
But Harry didn't find this amusing. "Hermione, how can you be friends? Did you forget all the things he's done to you?"  
  
"Well, I think I have," Hermione replied slowly. She looked at both of them. Harry had a look of disbelief on his face, while Ron was fuming. "What's so wrong with being friends with him? He's human, for heaven's sake!"  
  
At that moment, Snape walked in and heard Hermione. "20 points from Gryffindor for being noisy!"  
  
Hermione turned red at this and focused her gaze straight ahead.  
After class, Harry and Ron caught up with her.  
  
"Hermione, we're sorry about Potions," Ron said.  
  
"That's okay," she said.  
  
"Hermione, please stop walking so fast," Harry said.  
  
"I need to hurry. I have a prefect meeting," Hermione replied.  
  
"So you're not coming to Charms?" Ron asked.  
  
"Obviously, no," she said.  
  
"Hermione, stop," Harry said, grabbing her arm, making her turn around and face them.  
  
Hermione looked down then at them. "What?"  
  
"Please talk to us," Harry pleaded.  
  
"I'm listening," she said.  
  
"First of all, we're all sorry," Ron said. "Me, Harry and Ginny, too. We're sorry for not telling you about them."  
  
"Yeah. But I'm the most sorry of the three of us because I feel like I owe you a lot of things," Harry said.  
  
"You don't owe me anything, Harry," Hermione said, looking away.  
  
"Uh, I think you two should talk about this alone," Ron said and left them alone.  
  
"Oh, but I do, Hermione. I know I should've told you a long time ago so that maybe..." he trailed away.  
  
"Maybe what, Harry?"  
  
"If I'd told you, there could've been an us," he finished.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling to stop the tears from falling. "Harry, don't do this."  
  
"Why not?'  
  
"Because! Because it's over. It's done. There's nothing more we can do about it. All we need to do is forget about it and move on. It's the only way to get passed this," Hermione said forcefully.  
  
"What if I can't move on?" Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked at him, feeling confused. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I...I can't get over you, Hermione. I've tried, believe me. But I can't," Harry explained, moving towards her.  
  
"Well, try harder!" she insisted, taking a step back.  
  
Harry didn't quite understand this. He thought that she had feelings for him. *How can she just say that, like there was nothing?*  
  
"Hermione, I don't understand. I thought--."  
  
"I thought so, too, Harry. But you and Ginny are together. And...I just-I don't think it's right," she said.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, feeling disappointed.  
  
"Because if we are meant to be...we would've been together a long time ago." 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
Thanks for everyone who has been reading! :)  
Chapter 9  
  
"Where've you been, Hermione?" Katie Bell asked sharply. She was the head girl for that school year.  
  
"I'm...sorry. I got...held up," Hermione breathed. She had been running really fast and was currently out of breath.  
  
"Next time, don't be late," Katie said.  
  
"Hey! This is the first time she's been late. Give her a break," Draco said as a matter-of-factly.  
  
The two heads and all the other prefects turned to look at Draco, astonishment reflected on their faces. After all, that was the first time they've ever heard Draco Malfoy defend anyone, much less, Hermione. Hermione also looked at Draco. She felt pleased that he defended her but kept it to herself.  
  
Katie glared at Draco and pursed her lips. "I'll let that slide. Now for the order of the meeting."  
  
But Hermione and Draco weren't listening. Draco had caught her eye and they were now looking at each other, talking with their eyes. Draco suddenly began to look at her in a different way and Hermione felt this so she looked away. She tried to concentrate on what Katie was saying.  
  
"...The prefects will have to go together, of course. This is a rule set by McGonagall for this year. I don't know why she did it, but that's that. So-- ."  
  
"Um, Katie, where will the prefects have to go together?" Hermione asked meekly.  
  
Katie took a deep breath. "For your information and to others who also weren't listening," she said, glaring at Draco. "There will be a ball in time for Christmas. It's not a Christmas ball. It's just a ball. And the prefects will have to go together, like dates. I supposed you two will go with each other since Padma and Justin had already decided they'd go together."  
  
Hermione only nodded as she had begun to turn red. As soon as the meeting was over, everyone had left, but Hermione had stayed in the office to take down some notes on the meeting. And oddly enough, Draco also stayed.  
  
Hermione avoided Draco's eyes as she wrote down some notes. Draco stood up and began pacing the room.  
  
"So," he said, stopping to lean on a wall and facing her, "I guess we're going to the ball together."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, not looking up.  
  
"It's weird. They never had prefects go to balls together. I wonder why she suddenly made this rule," he continued.  
  
"Uh-huh," she mumbled.  
  
Draco was beginning to get irritated. "We should also get started on what decorations we should use for the ball."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Don't you know that it's rude to just pretend to listen and to not look someone in the eye when you're talking to them?" he asked, sitting down beside her.  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Look at me," Draco said. But it sounded like a command.  
  
"I'm busy," Hermione insisted.  
  
"I'm just asking you to look at me and you're too busy?" Draco said disbelievingly.  
  
"I'm trying to work, okay? I'll look at you next time," she said.  
  
"How about now?" Draco said and touched her chin, making her look at him.  
  
Hermione dropped her pen on the floor as she was forced to look into those gray eyes. "Draco! What are you doing?"  
  
"That's better," he said with a smile.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and bent down to pick up her pen.  
  
"Why won't you look at me?" Draco asked simply.  
  
"I looked at you, didn't I?" she said, facing him. "I'm looking at you now."  
  
Draco didn't say anything and just looked at her. Hermione looked back at him and in doing so; she began to realize some things. Things she never noticed that was there before. She saw in his eyes something that she hadn't seen in the time that she had known him. She saw that he was capable of caring. He already showed her that. Then she wondered if he could ever love, if he could ever feel. *Maybe I could show him that.*  
  
Draco Malfoy was also locked in his own reverie. He saw Hermione as someone who truly defined what beauty is. He had never seen anyone so beautiful inside and out at the same time. She was different from everyone else. She was unique and special. Very special. All these thoughts caught him off guard. He wasn't used to feeling these things. *Special? I think Hermione's special? Since when?* And since he suddenly felt afraid of what he's feeling, he looked away.  
  
Hermione realizing this, too, did the same. She turned a bit red and stood up.  
  
"I-I have to go," she said, gathering her things.  
  
Draco didn't say anything and just watched her leave.  
  
**  
  
Hermione actually wanted Draco to stop her, but did feel relieved when he didn't. *Great! I'm having weird feelings now.* She decided to go to the Gryffindor common room. That place had always made her feel happy. And truly enough, as soon as she walked in, she was greeted with friendly smiles and faces.  
  
"Hey Hermione," George said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It's been some time since you've been in here."  
  
"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I missed this place."  
  
"What about us?" Fred asked.  
  
"I missed you guys, too," she replied with a giggle.  
  
"Isn't that sweet? Well, we missed you, too," Fred said.  
  
"And I think the common room's feeling the same," George said with a grin.  
  
"Thanks guys!" Hermione said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
Fred and George left and went to talk with their friend, Lee Jordan. Hermione was just sitting down, warming herself with the fire when Parvati arrived and sat down beside her.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Parvati said with a warm, welcoming smile.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said, reciprocating her smile.  
  
"It's been some time since I've seen you in here," Parvati said.  
  
"Yeah. That's why I'm here coz I missed you guys and this common room," Hermione explained.  
  
"How's sharing a room with Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh, we're only sharing a common room," Hermione said and shrugged. "It's okay. I think he's changed."  
  
"Really? How do you know?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I don't know really. He's just different somehow," Hermione told her.  
  
"So are you guys friends now?" Parvati asked interestedly.  
  
Hermione thought about that. *Are we friends now?* She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."  
  
Parvati smiled at her. "Do you like him?"  
  
The question totally caught Hermione off guard. "What made you ask that?"  
  
"I don't know. I just felt that I should ask it," Parvati said. Then she laughed. "That's weird, isn't it?"  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yeah."  
**  
  
Hermione thought about Parvati's question earlier. *Do I like him? Well, of course, I do. I should since we're working together and everything. But...do I 'like' him?* She actually stopped in front of their common room portrait as she was thinking the answer to this question. *Oh, I'm losing my mind.* She pushed those thoughts out of her mind and went inside.  
  
Draco was on the couch, reading something when Hermione walked in. He looked up and smile slightly at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Where did you go?" he asked.  
  
"Since when did you care?" she replied. But she wasn't angry or anything. She was just teasing.  
  
"I don't know really," he answered truthfully.  
  
This answer surprised Hermione. She sat down beside him and put her stuff on the desk.  
  
"What are you reading?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, this thing for McGonagall," he said. "It's really boring."  
  
"Then why are you reading it?"  
  
"Uh..." he began, pretending to think. "Because we have to?"  
  
Hermione shook her head at him. "If it doesn't interest you, you shouldn't read it. Otherwise, you're just wasting your time."  
  
"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" he said with a smirk.  
  
"You, of all people, should be the one doing that. I thought you do things because you like doing them and because you're not forced to," she said.  
  
"Since when did you know so much about me?"  
  
"Let me think," she said. "I think it's spending 2 ½ months with you in this common room and during prefect duties."  
  
"That's what I thought," he agreed.  
  
They became quiet for a while. Then Draco broke the silence.  
  
"So are we going to the ball together?" he asked quietly. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Thank you for all my reviewers! Thank you so much! Everyone's been saying that I update really fast. Well, it's because it's my summer vacation and there's nothing else to do. Plus, I know you guys want to read more. So...thanks again for that. :)  
Chapter 10  
  
"So are we going to the ball together?" Draco repeated when Hermione didn't answer. He turned to face her.  
  
Hermione looked back at him. "It's not like I have a choice," she said, smiled then stood up and went to her room.  
  
Draco watched her go. *Okay. That wasn't exactly a yes, but...that's good enough for me.* He grinned.  
  
**  
  
Hermione walked down the hall towards the prefect's office. Roger, the head boy, had just told her that she should look for some decorations for the ball this weekend...with Draco. She was about to enter when someone stopped her.  
  
Harry.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said, hiding her surprise from seeing him. She has seen him, but they hadn't talked for quite a long time now. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I-I just wanted to talk to you," Harry said.  
  
"What about?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you considering we haven't really talked in a while," he said.  
  
"Well, I have a meeting right now," she said. "Maybe we talk some other time."  
  
Harry looked disappointed. "Oh, okay." He walked away, his head hung low.  
  
Hermione watched him walk away. She felt sad. Sad because Harry was one of her best friends and now...  
  
"Harry!" she called after him. He turned around. "How about we talk tomorrow, at lunch?"  
  
Harry grinned widely. "Sure!"  
  
Hermione smiled at him and walked in the prefects' office.  
  
"You're early," said a familiar voice from the back.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Hermione replied, taking a seat on one of the chairs.  
  
Draco sat beside her with a book on hand.  
  
"You're reading again?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. So?" he said, shrugging.  
  
"Are you turning into some bookworm?"  
  
He smirked. "No. I don't want to turn into you."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She stood up and went to the bookcase at the back. "Draco, Roger talked to me yesterday."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He told me to go to Hogsmeade this weekend to look for stuff for the ball."  
  
"And? Does this really have anything to do with me?"  
  
"Yes. In fact, you're coming with me," she said, coming back and sitting beside him.  
  
Draco put his book down and faced her. "I am?"  
  
"Honestly, Draco. Can you be any denser?" Hermione said.  
  
"What if you were just telling me?" he said. "Fine. I'll go with you."  
  
"You will?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"What's so shocking?" he asked, seeing Hermione's expression.  
  
"Well, I expected you to say no or call me names or--."  
  
"Hey, I don't do that anymore," he said, looking down.  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at him and touched his arm. "I know you don't." She stood up. "Where are the others?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Maybe they forgot about the meeting."  
  
Hermione snickered. "Katie? Forget a meeting? I don't think so."  
  
Draco stood up, too. "You'll never know. Maybe that girl has an imperfect bone in her system."  
  
She laughed. "The imperfect perfectionist."  
  
"So what are you wearing for the ball?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him with a weird expression. She felt sure that he used to not care about these things, but she smiled. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's a surprise," Hermione said. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
He shrugged. "Figured that I'm supposed to."  
  
Hermione giggled then sighed. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I'm sure that I'll be plain."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Draco said, taking a step towards her so that, now, they were in front of each other.  
  
"Why would I be kidding? It's not like I'm pretty or anything."  
  
Draco moved closer to her. "I-I think you're pretty."  
  
"You're just saying that. You don't really think I'm pretty," she said, looking down.  
  
"You're right," he said, touching her chin and making her look at him.  
  
"Wh-what?" Hermione asked weakly.  
  
"I think you're beautiful."  
  
Hermione only gazed at him and blushed. No one has ever told her that before...well, maybe except Harry. But this time, if felt different to her. She felt like she was really beautiful.  
  
Draco meant what he said. He really thought Hermione was beautiful. He took a deep breath and moved closer to her. Hermione held her breath as he did so. She could feel her heart pounding so hard, she was afraid he would hear it. He leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between their faces, which were inches away from each other. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath tingling her lips. Their lips were about to touch when suddenly the door banged open. Roger, Katie, Padma and Justin were all at the door, gaping at them.  
  
Hermione and Draco had separated, of course and were now standing about 10 feet away from each other. Hermione had turned pale, while Draco had turned a nice shade of red.  
  
"You both are early," Roger said, breaking the silence and walking in the room.  
  
Hermione only managed to nod. She couldn't bear the fact that her fellow prefects and the heads had seen them almost kissing. She felt so embarrassed. She merely sat down and pretended to be interested with her books.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Draco said. He felt somewhat embarrassed but he was really just okay with them seeing that.  
  
They went on with the meeting and soon it was over. Hermione immediately left. She didn't know what to say to him. She just couldn't find the words.  
**  
  
"How was your meeting?" Harry asked as they walked across the grounds.  
  
"It was fine," Hermione answered, remembering what happened.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry said quietly. "Um, so, I heard that there's a ball."  
  
"Yeah. There is," Hermione replied somewhat absently.  
  
*Draco almost kissed me. And I...I almost kissed him back. Why is this happening? It's so...so weird. There's no other word for it. Strange, too.* She sighed. *Why is this happening?* she asked herself again. *But maybe what happened wasn't really strange. I mean, I think I also wanted to kiss him. But wait. I thought. Oh whatever! Forget this! It's--.*  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called, waving his hand in front of her face. "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione jerked back to reality and saw that they had stopped walking. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"You were out of it, Hermione," Harry told her.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione said. "I-I was just thinking of something." *This is so unfair to Harry. This is the first time we've talked in a long time and I'm thinking of Draco.*  
  
"What were you thinking about?" he asked.  
  
Hermione turned red. "N-nothing. Just some stuff that I have to do for the ball."  
  
"About the ball." Harry said.  
  
"What about it?" Hermione asked, looking at him.  
  
Harry stopped walking and faced Hermione. His head was bent down a little and he was fidgeting with his hands.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Is something wrong? Didn't Ginny want to go with you?"  
  
"Well...I-I haven't really asked her," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Why not? Oh, I get it. You don't ask anymore because it's official that you're going together," Hermione said, looking at him and seeing that he's still a bit down and fidgety. "Right?"  
  
Harry sighed and looked up at her. "Right," he said, forcing a smile.  
  
Hermione smiled warmly at him. "You know, I'm glad we're okay now. I don't know what I'd do if we still weren't talking with each other."  
  
"Me, too," Harry said with some sort of a sad smile. "You should talk to Ron, too, you know."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I know. Tell him...tell him that I'd like to talk to him."  
  
"Why don't you tell him yourself? Aren't you coming to class?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am. But I still have to get my stuff from the prefects' office. So I'll catch up with you guys," she said.  
  
"Alright," Harry said. "And Hermione?"  
  
Hermione had begun to leave, but turned around and faced Harry. He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione blushed a little.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked very quietly.  
  
"I missed you." 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Thank you for all the people who review! It really means a lot to me!  
Please check out my other works! I'd really appreciate it!  
Chapter 11  
  
Hermione didn't know what to think of that Harry's kiss to her. So she just smiled at him and walked towards the prefects' office. She had never felt so confused in her life. She was confused as to what was going on with Harry. *Why is he still acting that way towards me? I thought we talked about us.* She absentmindedly opened the office door and walked in, oblivious to the person who was standing there. So oblivious that she walked straight at him.  
  
Hermione screamed as she fell backwards. She closed her eyes and tried to cling on anything that might help her not fall. Luckily, a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist and stopped her from hitting the ground. She wrapped her arms around the person's neck and slowly opened her eyes. She still wasn't standing. She was bent backward with the strong arms holding her steady, and him leaning over to her. Hermione smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"Draco," she whispered.  
  
"Didn't I tell you before to watch where you're going?" he said with a smirk.  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry," she said, still in a whisper. She was still recovering from the little shock she had from bumping into someone.  
  
Draco smiled at her and steadied her on her feet. He let her go and went to get his stuff on the desk.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," he said, sitting down on one of the chairs.  
  
"Well, um, I forgot my books here so I'm getting them," she said, grabbing her books and flipping through them.  
  
"I'm doing the same thing. Are you sure you're not just following me, Granger?" he asked with a smirk again.  
  
Hermione looked up at him with a confused and somewhat hurt expression. *He's acting like nothing happened. He called me Granger.*  
  
"And why would I do that, Malfoy? I have better things to do than follow guys around," she snapped. "And if I do follow guys, why would it be you? There are a lot of guys out there who doesn't have attitude in them." She hurriedly went to leave. She didn't want to fight with Draco. It would only confuse her feelings more.  
  
Draco merely grinned at her. "You get mad easily, don't you?"  
  
Hermione stopped walking and slowly turned around. She took one look at him and understood that he was only teasing her. "I don't understand you sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"Don't you?" he said and then exaggerated. "Her-my-OWN-ee?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes a little at him. "You just love making me mad, don't you?"  
  
"More like teasing," he corrected her.  
  
Hermione put her books down on the table strongly that a loud thud echoed across the room. She started towards him and leaned across him, her hands resting on the armrests of the chair. Hermione's face was inches away from his.  
  
"Why?" she asked, almost a whisper.  
  
Draco didn't answer her. He was too busy looking at her lips. *I can just kiss her. Right now. But.* Hermione saw his gaze and felt uncomfortable at how close they were. She immediately backed away and stood straight, a blush rising to her cheeks.  
  
She got her books and started out for the door, when Draco caught her wrist, making her turn around and come face to face with him.  
  
"What is it?" Hermione asked softly.  
  
Draco looked at her, into her eyes. They were only inches away from each other. And Draco couldn't think properly. *What's happening to me? What am I feeling?* "We haven't had the chance to talk," he said very quietly.  
  
*Oh, so you care now?* "We don't have anything to talk about," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, about what happened yesterday." Draco began still softly.  
  
Hermione returned back to reality all of a sudden and realized that they were too close to each other...again. She wriggled her wrist free from his grasp and stood back.  
  
"It's okay, Draco. Nothing happened yesterday," she said, looking away. "It was a mistake," she added in a whisper.  
  
With this, Hermione left the room. She just couldn't bear to hear him say that it meant nothing so she just said it herself. She stopped walking. *Why am I doing this to myself? Here I am on the verge of maybe being in love and I'm stopping myself.*  
  
*I thought you said you wished you never loved at all?* a part of her mind said.  
  
*Yes. But that was because I was really hurt.*  
  
*And you think you won't get hurt now?*  
  
*This is different.*  
  
*Are you admitting your feelings for Draco then?*  
  
Hermione thought really hard. *Do I have feelings for him?*  
  
*Oh yes. Deny all you want. You're telling me this is different. You're not even ready to admit that you do have feelings for him. Why are you so afraid?*  
  
*I do have feelings for him.*  
  
Hermione quickly turned around and headed back for the prefects' office. *Screw History of Magic.* She hurriedly muttered the password and walked in with a really excited but nervous smile on her face. But when she looked around, her smile disappeared.  
  
"He already left," Hermione said resignedly to no one in particular.  
  
She sat down for a while, and then glanced at the wall clock. *It would be pointless to go to class now, since it will be ending in a couple of minutes.* She put her arms on the table and buried her face on them.  
**  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called.  
  
Hermione turned around and gave her best friend a big hug, a hug that she desperately wanted to have. Ron was a bit surprised but reciprocated the hug. He rested his chin on her head and patted her back.  
  
"How have you been?" Ron asked, taking a good look at her.  
  
She looked like she hasn't been doing well. Her, now, long, straight, silky hair, was tied into a messy pony tail and there were bags under her eyes.  
  
"I take it you're not doing too well," Ron said.  
  
"I'm just...stressed," she answered. "You know that we're planning the ball."  
  
"Yeah. I heard," he said. "So who's your date?"  
  
Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Don't get mad, okay?"  
  
"Wait-don't tell me..." Ron began as Hermione nodded. "Malfoy?!"  
  
Hermione didn't say anything and just watched Ron react. "Malfoy?! Why Malfoy?"  
  
"Because Justin and Padma decided to go together. Ron, please don't get mad. He's really not that bad," she pleaded.  
  
Ron closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Then he opened his eyes and said to her, "Okay. If you say so." Hermione grinned at him. "So what's up?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I know something's wrong."  
  
"I'm-I'm...frustrated, Ron," she said finally.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"There's this guy," she said with difficulty. "And well, we didn't really used to get along, but now...we do and well..."  
  
"Well?" Ron said, telling her to continue.  
  
"I think-I think I'm feeling something for him. Something...different. You know, not just the normal feelings you have for a friend," she said hurriedly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We almost kissed," she said, almost a whisper.  
  
Ron didn't say anything. Hermione looked at him, waiting for his response. He only looked at her blankly.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know. Something encouraging," Hermione said. "Like tell me what to do or something."  
  
"You're the only one who would know what to do. This is your feelings, Hermione. Not mine. You would know best how to deal with them," he said.  
  
She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're right, Ron."  
  
They became quiet and just sat there beside each other. Shortly after, Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"And, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?  
  
"Thanks!"  
**  
  
Hermione cautiously walked in the common room, hoping that Draco wasn't there. She did admit to having feelings for him. But, she just didn't know what to do about it. She wasn't even sure if she was going to do something about it. She and Draco were just too different. She was a Gryffindor and he, a Slytherin. He's most especially a Malfoy. She began to relax when...  
  
"Hermione."  
  
She turned around slowly and saw Malfoy walking in the common room. She watched him apprehensively as he approached her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, willing herself to calm down.  
  
"We need to talk about what happened," he said.  
  
"I told you nothing happened. There's nothing to talk about," she said. "It was a mistake." She quickly turned around but Draco stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
  
She faced him again and he let go of her.  
  
"Just so you know," he said. "It wasn't a mistake." 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They keep me writing so keep them coming! :)  
  
MEG, the title of my other stories are Looking Beyond, I'm here and The Magic of Love  
Chapter 12  
Hermione walked in the great hall, feeling her stomach grumble. She felt like she hadn't eaten in ages. With all the work that she had been doing for the ball, she'd been losing sleep and hadn't had the time to eat much. Roger and Katie had been giving so many orders that she felt that she couldn't handle them all. She felt so stressed and tired.  
  
Then there's this thing with Draco. They haven't talked for like two days now. She knew that she should just talk to him and stuff, but she just didn't know how to approach him now. Now that he said that them kissing wasn't a mistake. *I mean, what do you say to a guy whom you almost kissed? What?*  
  
She dragged her feet towards her seat beside Ron and sat down, leaning my head on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"You look tired," Ron commented.  
  
"I am," Hermione replied.  
  
"Didn't you get to sleep?" Harry asked concernedly.  
  
"I did," she said. "But somehow it's not enough. What day is it today?" she asked, reaching for a glass of punch and drinking it.  
  
"What, you've also lost track of days?" Ron asked, looking strangely at her then glanced at Harry, who looked back at him worriedly.  
  
This is not the Hermione they know.  
  
"I just...I guess I have," she said resignedly. "So what day is it?"  
  
"It's Saturday, Hermione," Harry said. "Maybe you should go upstairs and rest. We'll bring you breakfast."  
  
"It's Saturday?!" Hermione said, suddenly straightening up. "I have to go to Hogsmeade today! I have to get stuff for the ball. Katie and Roger will kill me if I don't."  
  
"And just how are you going to do that in your state?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll be fine, Ron," she said, standing up and walking away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry called after her.  
  
"I need to go to Hogsmeade," she said, waving.  
  
"Without breakfast?!" Ron yelled loudly. Students from other tables turned to look.  
  
Hermione only waved without looking back and left the great hall.  
  
Ron shook his head and went back to his breakfast. "That girl is stressing herself too much. It's not right."  
  
"Yeah. I know," Harry agreed. "So are you going to Hogsmeade?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Depends on Lavender. You?"  
  
"I guess," Harry said. "Ginny said she wanted to go."  
**  
  
Draco's eyes trailed after her as she walked out of the great hall. Should he go after her? He didn't know. He wanted to, but he didn't know what she would do. *And without breakfast?* He still couldn't understand why she said that them almost kissing was a mistake. *I mean, how can something that feels so right can be a mistake?*  
  
*So you're admitting you feel something for her?*  
  
Draco sighed and pushed that question out of his mind. *Concentrate.*  
  
After much debate, Draco decided to go and follow her. After all, they were supposed to go to Hogsmeade together.  
  
As he was going out, he bumped into Hermione. Draco immediately put an arm around her waist to steady her. She looked up to him, apprehension seen in her eyes, and then she smiled.  
  
"I was just going to call you," she said.  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yeah. You're supposed to accompany me to Hogsmeade, remember?" Hermione reminded him.  
  
"I was about to follow you, actually," Draco said.  
  
"Well, let's go then," she said, wriggling out of his arm and taking his hand.  
**  
  
"Where are we going?" Draco asked.  
  
"I have to get back to the common room first then to the office. Katie told me to talk to her before we leave," Hermione explained.  
  
So they went to the common room and proceed to the office. When they got to the office, there was no one there. They waited for a couple of minutes until they got bored. Draco stood up and began pacing around.  
  
"I now believe that Katie has an imperfect bone in her system," he announced.  
  
Hermione giggled. "I agree. She's never late."  
  
They waited for another 10 minutes and then Hermione suggested, "What do you say we just leave? We'll deal with her later." She grinned mischievously as she stood up.  
  
"Well, well, well. Hermione Granger has a naughty bone in her," Draco said with a smile.  
  
"Well, we're wasting time, aren't we?" she said and went out of the room. "Let's go."  
  
Draco followed after her and he decided that it's now or never. He jogged up to her. "Wait," he said and grabbed her arm.  
  
She turned around. "Wha--?" But she was cut off by Draco's lips.  
  
Hermione was stunned. *Draco's kissing me! He's kissing me!* But she soon relaxed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Draco realized this and deepened the kiss. His arms traveled on her back, caressing it.  
  
Draco never thought at kiss could feel that good. He's kissed a couple of girls, but none of them made him feel that kissing was worth it. And now he knew that it was. He still felt confused as to what he's feeling for her. He had never felt this way before. She was slowly changing him and she didn't even know it.  
  
Everything in Hermione's world turned hazy and blurry. The world didn't matter to her for now. All that mattered was that she was in Draco's arms and everything felt so right. Everything felt perfect. *So this is what it's like to fall in love.*  
  
Draco's hands went up to her hair and stroked it. Hermione's arms never left his neck, for fear that her knees would give way and she'd fall. They stopped and gazed at each other's eyes. Hermione saw love in them. And all that Draco saw was the beauty she possessed.  
  
"You're so beautiful," Draco whispered.  
  
He leaned forward to kiss her again when.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Hermione pushed Draco away and turned to see who it was.  
  
It was Professor McGonagall. With Katie and Roger.  
  
**  
  
Professor McGonagall gave some announcements and orders for the upcoming ball. She took one glance at Hermione and Draco, who were both looking flushed and left the office. Katie and Roger then burst laughing.  
  
"So, how's it going?" Roger asked them, fighting back his laugh.  
  
"Fine," Hermione replied very softly.  
  
"Um, well, for all it's worth, we won't tell anyone," Katie said kindly.  
  
Hermione looked up at both of them. "Don't you think we'd better get going now? I mean, we have to buy a lot of stuff."  
  
"Yeah?" Roger asked a glint in his eye.  
  
Hermione turned red.  
  
"Padma and Justin already took care of the decorations. You two will be the one decorating the hall the morning before the ball," Katie said.  
  
"Sure," Draco said.  
**  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Harry approaching. She was walking on the grounds, by the forbidden forest. She just wanted to calm herself down. She felt so shaky because she and Draco finally kissed and someone saw them.  
  
"Harry," she said, forcing a smile.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was looking for you everywhere," he said, feeling breathless.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well...I-I wanted to ask you who you're going to the ball with," he said, looking down.  
  
"Oh, um, I'm going with Draco," she said.  
  
Harry looked up. "What?! You're going with Malfoy?! Why?!"  
  
"Prefects are supposed to go together," she explained.  
  
"But still! Why didn't you just go with Justin or something?" Harry asked hotly.  
  
"He wanted to go with Padma," Hermione said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"You can't go with that git! He'll just hurt you!" Harry said.  
  
"No, he won't," she replied.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, running out of words to say.  
  
"Honestly, Harry. What's the big deal?" Hermione said, getting upset herself.  
  
"You want to know what the big deal is?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I do. I want to know why you're acting like this," she snapped back.  
  
"This is the reason," Harry said.  
  
He grabbed Hermione's face and kissed her. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Keep the reviews coming! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, pushing him away as hard as she can.  
  
Harry stumbled backwards. "I-Hermione--."  
  
"I thought we talked about this," she said. "Harry--."  
  
"Hermione, we haven't talked about us," he said.  
  
She felt furious all of a sudden. "There is no 'us', Harry! There never will be."  
  
"Why? You said you had feelings for me. We can make this work. Hermione, I lo--."  
  
"Don't say it, Harry. Don't," she said. "I did have feelings for you. But that was before. It's the past. I don't want to go back to the past."  
  
Harry had never felt so dejected in his life. Hermione felt bad that she was the one who made Harry feel this way.  
  
"Harry, I hope you understand my decision. What about Ginny? You love her. You know you do. And she doesn't deserve this," she said. "Please, Harry."  
  
"I'll always love you, Hermione," Harry said and walked away.  
  
**  
  
Hermione decided to go into the Gryffindor common room again. When she went in there wasn't much people. Most people were outside. She hoped that Parvati was there. She wanted to talk to someone. She'd talk to Ron, but he wouldn't understand. She went in the girls' dorm and found Ginny sitting on her bed, crying.  
  
"Ginny?" she said, walking up to her.  
  
Ginny looked up and fury reflected her face. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I was just looking around and hoping to talk to Parvati. Why are you crying?" Hermione asked concernedly.  
  
"Like you care," Ginny spat.  
  
"Of course I care. Ginny, you're my friend," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh yeah? I thought friends were supposed to be loyal to each other. There's supposed to be trust and no betrayal," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes. There is supposed to be trust in a friendship. Ginny, I don't understand. What's wrong?" Hermione said.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Ginny bellowed, standing up. "You, of all people, should know the answer to your question. I never thought that you would be the one to do this to me. I looked up to you, did you know that? And all you did was kiss my boyfriend!"  
  
Hermione froze. *Did I just hear her right? Did she just say that she knows Harry kissed me?* She turned to touch her on the arm. "Ginny--."  
  
Ginny moved away. "Don't touch me, Hermione. I know Harry had feelings for you and everything. And I know that you have feelings--."  
  
"I don't have feelings for Harry anymore," Hermione said defensively. "And I did not kiss him. He kissed me!"  
  
"Whatever, Hermione! Now Harry and I will have to break up because of that," Ginny said and began crying again.  
  
Hermione sighed and hugged Ginny. "Ginny, I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Please believe me when I say that I don't have feelings for Harry anymore. Those feelings died when I found out that you two were together. And I would never, ever, do anything to ruin your relationship. I'm just sorry this happened. Please don't break up with Harry thinking that you have to. But if you really think that this is what you're supposed to do, then there's nothing that I can do to stop you."  
  
"I want to be alone," Ginny said after a while.  
  
Hermione left the girls' dormitory and stumbled upon Ron in the common room.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ginny's-talk to Ginny, Ron. But please, it's not my fault," Hermione said.  
  
"Why would it be your fault?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"Just-talk to her," Hermione said and left the common room.  
  
**  
  
"Hey," Draco said to Hermione.  
  
She was sitting on their common room couch, staring at the fire. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. Draco knew at once that something was wrong. He sat beside her.  
  
"What's eating you?" he asked with a small smirk.  
  
"A lot of things," she replied simply.  
  
"Tell me," he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked, facing him.  
  
"Coz I might be able to help you," he replied, moving closer to her.  
  
"Nothing you say will make me forget all the things that are happening to me," she said, watching him.  
  
"What if I do something to make you forget?" he said, moving closer, making their faces inches away from each other.  
  
"Well," she replied almost in a whisper. "You can try."  
  
Draco closed the gap between them and kissed her softly and gently. He touched her cheek, while she rested her hands on his arms. His other arm found her waist, bringing her closer to him. Their lips parted.  
  
"Did that work?" Draco asked, breathless.  
  
"How about we try again?" Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"No problem," Draco said as he leaned in for another kiss, this time more intense.  
  
They were so absorbed with each other that they didn't hear anyone come in. They just kept on kissing, until they heard someone speak.  
  
"Don't you guys ever do anything than make-out?" Katie asked, giggling.  
  
Hermione jumped and separated from Draco. She looked at who came in and gasped. Draco stood up.  
  
"Don't you guys know how to knock?" Draco asked, irritated.  
  
"We would, if we could," Roger said knowingly. "But you forget. We don't have doors. We have paintings."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "What do you guys want?"  
  
"Just checking on our prefects," Katie said with a smile.  
  
"Well, we're fine. So please go now," Draco said.  
  
Katie ignored him. "Hermione, you're awfully quiet."  
  
"I'm-I'm tired. I'm going to bed," Hermione said, standing up and walking towards her room.  
  
"Hermione, wait," Draco said, following her.  
  
She smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Good night," he said softly. He bit his lip to stop himself from leaning over and kissing her.  
  
Hermione felt the same way. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night." She waved at Katie and Roger then went in her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Are you tired as well?" Roger asked. "Way to go, man."  
  
"Whatever," Draco said, going in his own room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
**  
  
"Please, please, please," Hermione said, praying that Harry didn't see her as she passed by. "Let him not see me."  
  
But Harry did see her. "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione held her breath as she turned around and forced herself to smile at him. But the smile came out as something like a glare. "Harry," she said simply.  
  
"Hermione, about the other day, I'm--."  
  
"It's okay. You don't have to say anything to me," she said, cutting him off.  
  
"But I know I really messed up. I'm completely messed up. I'm-I'm just lost," he said, looking down and running a hand through his hair.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. She just loved the way he did that. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. *You're not in love with him anymore.* Ever since they kissed, or rather, Harry kissed her, she couldn't get him out her mind. Draco and Harry's faces were battling to stay in her dreams.  
  
"Listen, um, I'm sorry to hold you up. Um, I'll see you around," Harry said, running a hand through his hair again.  
  
*Stop doing that!* she screamed mentally at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm fine!" she said with a forced smile. "I'm fine. Did you get to talk to Ginny?"  
  
"Yeah," he said sadly. "We're, um, taking some time away from each other to, um, think of things."  
  
"Oh. Okay. How are you feeling?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm confused. Really confused. What are you feeling?"  
  
Hermione looked back at him and, not for the first time, she felt confused as well. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Thanks a lot for the reviews! You guys make me smile all the time.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Hermione felt confused all the time ever since she saw Harry and Ginny kissing, ever since Harry told her that he wasn't over her, ever since Draco kissed her. And now, more than ever, she felt confused because Harry kissed her. She didn't know what to think anymore. She was just so, so...mystified.  
  
And now she couldn't even talk to anyone about it. She and Ginny used to be close friends but now, she won't even talk to her because of what she 'supposedly' did to her boyfriend. And Ron...she just knew that he would only get mad and wouldn't even take the time to understand.  
  
"Hermione!" someone called after her.  
  
*Here we go.* She turned around and placed a smile on her face. "Ron."  
  
"Hey. I've been trying to catch up with you for days now," Ron said.  
  
"Well, I've been busy," Hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah. I know," he said. Hermione heard the sadness in his voice. "So can we talk or are you busy?"  
  
"I'm...I'm not busy," she said finally. "Um, what is it that you want to talk about?" She began to walk slowly and Ron walked with her.  
  
"I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you or anything. I don't think you had anything to do with what happened to Harry and Ginny," Ron began. "It's all Harry's fault." He sighed. Hermione could tell that he was feeling frustrated. She knew how protective Ron was of Ginny.  
  
"Did you and Harry talk?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hermione looked up at him. "And? What happened?"  
  
He took a deep breath. "We talked. I'm angry at him. He's making the two of the most important girls in my life miserable."  
  
"He's not making me miserable," she said defensively.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why do I get the feeling that you're not over him?"  
  
**  
  
Draco was walking down the hall when he turned around a corner and bumped into someone. He brushed himself off and smirked.  
  
"I should've known," Harry said.  
  
"You should've known what, Potter? Oh wait. You know something. How nice," Draco spat.  
  
"Malfoy, I've only got one thing to say to you," Harry said.  
  
"And what would the boy who lived want to tell me?" Draco asked with a big sneer.  
  
"I know you're taking Hermione to the ball," Harry began.  
  
"Yeah. So?" Draco said, almost bored.  
  
"If you hurt her--."  
  
"Stop being so protective over her. She's not yours."  
  
"Just because you're taking her to the ball doesn't mean that would be your job now," Harry said angrily.  
  
"I didn't say she was mine, Potter. Or are you jealous?" Draco asked, watching his reaction.  
  
Harry cringed a little. Only a bit. But Draco noticed. And all of his suspicions became confirmed. He always knew that there was something between Hermione and him. By now, there was a small crowd gathered around, as Harry and Draco talked angrily at each other.  
  
**  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence.  
  
Ron chuckled. "Hermione, I've known you for six years. Even if we never became as close as you and Harry were, I've still come to know you well."  
  
"Ron, I'm just confused," Hermione said, giving up. "I thought I was over him and there's another thing..."  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron finished for her.  
  
Hermione looked at him; feeling a bit scared of what he was going to do, and nodded slowly. "Yeah. How did you know?"  
  
"Who else would be that guy whom you didn't get along with at first? He's the only guy I can think of whom you don't get along well with period," Ron explained.  
  
Hermione sighed and they became quiet for a while.  
  
Ron broke the silence. "So you really almost kissed him?"  
  
"There's more than that now."  
  
**  
  
Draco did the biggest smirk that he can manage. He touched a soft spot in Harry and that always made him happy.  
  
"It's over, Potter. You've had your chance with Hermione and you ruined it. Game over," Draco said.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry replied angrily.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Then why did she kiss me?"  
  
There was a silence. A silence no one had ever experienced before. Draco didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't comprehend the words Harry had just blurted out. *They kissed? When? Where?*  
  
*Why?*  
  
Suddenly there was a gasp. Harry, Draco and everyone there turned around. They saw Hermione, with a stricken Ron. Her eyes were wide and a hand was over her mouth. Her eyes darted from Draco to Harry and back again. She didn't know what to think or do. Confusion was making her mind blank again.  
  
Draco did his best to stay calm and cool. He couldn't bear to show emotion, especially one so strong as this. He felt...stabbed. Like betrayed, but not so. He couldn't believe that Hermione would kiss Harry, while they were, well sort of, together. He didn't know whether to believe Harry or not. But as Harry was always a man of his word, it was hard to not believe him. He gave one look at Hermione and then walked away.  
  
As Draco walked away, whispers began to erupt. Students talked about what they just witnessed. Everyone was getting excited.  
  
Hermione breathed deeply. She looked up at Ron. Ron looked warily back at her. He didn't know what to say. But he felt for her. He felt bad as to how his best friend is feeling. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her.  
  
"Hermione--."  
  
Hermione put up a hand to stop him from speaking. Tears were threatening to pour down her eyes. She couldn't understand why Harry would do that. She thought about Draco and about how he must be feeling right now.  
  
*He thinks I betrayed him. I let him down.*  
  
She glanced up sadly at Harry. Harry. Her best friend since forever. The first guy she's ever loved. The first guy who hurt her. She was her many firsts. Then her thoughts drifted back to Draco. It was at this moment that Hermione realized.  
  
*He's the one.* 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Thanks so much for the reviews! So many thanks! I love you guys!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Hermione closed her eyes as the tears slid down her face.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"I just don't understand, Hermione," Draco said, disappointment clear in his voice.  
  
Hermione preferred it if he just yelled at her. "Draco, I didn't mean for that to happen. He--."  
  
"Oh crap, Hermione," he said, then softened at the look on her face. "I just-maybe we shouldn't...talk right now. I might say things to you, things that I'll regret saying."  
  
"Draco, just listen to me," she began.  
  
"Hermione, let's just talk when we're both thinking rationally."  
  
"I am thinking rationally!! Why won't you just listen to me? He means nothing to me!" Hermione screamed, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why did you look so confused the other day?" Draco snapped.  
  
Hermione gasped a little and didn't say anything. Draco felt hurt at this. He took a deep breath and left the common room.  
  
~~End of flashback~~  
  
She and Draco hadn't been talking since the incident. Draco had been avoiding her, and she, who felt bad at this, didn't really know what to say to him. But when they do talk, it always ended up in fights. She wanted him to understand that Harry doesn't mean anything more than a friend to him anymore. That he was her past. And that he, Draco, was her present...and future.  
  
But now, she's not so sure. Everything's a mess. Hermione never thought anything like this could happen to her. She was just an ordinary girl. *Things like this don't happen to people like me, unless...*  
  
"They fall in love," she whispered. She sighed, wiped her tears from her face, grabbed her books and went out of the common room.  
  
**  
  
"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Ron whispered to her during breakfast.  
  
"I'm fine," she whispered back.  
  
"Why are you guys whispering?" Parvati asked.  
  
Hermione and Ron turned to look at her.  
  
"Um, it's nothing, Parvati," Hermione said. "Ron was just asking something about Lavender." She mouthed the Lavender part.  
  
"Oh," Parvati said then giggled.  
  
They continued eating, when Ginny sat down in front of Hermione and Ron. Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her seat, but didn't say anything. Ginny looked up at Hermione and cleared her throat.  
  
"Um, Hermione," Ginny began, "do you think you can pass me the salmon?"  
  
Hermione looked up. "Uh, sure." She got the salmon platter and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks," Ginny said, getting it from her.  
  
They ate in silence.  
  
"Um, Hermione?" Ginny said. "H-how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Hermione said, pretending that nothing happened.  
  
"Oh, um, because I heard of what happened and--."  
  
"That's nothing. Everything's really fine," Hermione said. "Happens everyday."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny said. She paused for a while. "I'm really sorry," Ginny suddenly blurted out. "I should've listened to you. I should've known that you wouldn't do something like that to me. I wish I could take back all the things that I said to you."  
  
Hermione smiled slightly at her. "Ginny, you don't have to apologize to me. It's my fault. And I'm really sorry for jeopardizing your relationship with Harry. For all it's worth, I think you're the perfect couple."  
  
"What about Draco?" Ginny asked softly.  
  
Hermione's gaze flicked to Draco's. He caught her gaze and she looked away, focusing her gaze on Ginny.  
  
"We're friends," Hermione said.  
  
"Are you guys talking now?" Ron asked.  
  
"Friends fight now and then," Hermione replied softly. "Listen, um, I really have to go. I need to talk to Katie before the meeting, s-so I'll go ahead." She stood up.  
  
"Okay," Ron said.  
  
Hermione hurriedly walked away from the great hall and rested her back on a wall. She closed her eyes. She couldn't bear the fact that she and Draco weren't talking. She absolutely missed him. She wished she could take back everything that had happened just so everything would be back to normal.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she saw Ron standing in front of her with a concerned expression on his face. "Come here." Hermione moved closer to him and Ron wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Hermione cried openly on his chest. Ron didn't like seeing Hermione like this. He was really shocked and mystified as to why she had fallen or, even how, she had learned to love Draco. He couldn't do anything about that now. Normally he would yell at her and tell her to stay away from him. But he knew that what she feels for him is deep and he couldn't take that away from her.  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, pushing him away, "thank you."  
  
"No problem," he said, kissing her on the head. "How are you feeling?"  
  
She managed a smile. "Better. I have to go. I'll be late for the meeting."  
  
"Take care, okay?" Ron called after her as she walked away.  
  
**  
  
Hermione entered the common room quietly and saw Katie and Roger talking with each other by the table. They both looked up as they heard her enter.  
  
"Hermione," Roger said with a small smile.  
  
"You're early," Katie commented.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I wanted to talk to you guys about something before the meeting," Hermione said.  
  
"What is it?" Katie asked, sitting down.  
  
"Well, um, I was wondering if Padma and I could do the decorations together. I just think that--."  
  
"Why?" Katie interrupted.  
  
"Due to the circumstances between me and-," Hermione took a deep breath. Even saying his name pained her. "Well, I just think the job won't be that well, if we--."  
  
"We can't do that, Hermione," Roger said. "McGonagall assigned you guys. We can't do anything about it."  
  
"Even if we could, we won't," Katie added.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked, feeling crestfallen.  
  
"Because," Katie said, glancing at Roger, "we would like you to fix this. I'm not supposed to say this, but I think you and Draco will be the heads next year and we'd like to see the two of you get along."  
  
Hermione clearly felt pleased at this information but still looked sad. She nodded dejectedly.  
  
"Look, Hermione, we think that you and Draco should talk," Roger said.  
  
"Yeah. It would help a lot," Katie said.  
  
"Don't you think I've tried that? He won't even look at me," Hermione said, standing up. "I'll just go to the washroom." She left.  
  
She proceeded to go to the washroom and because she was thinking of so many things that she didn't see someone coming. She bumped into this person and fell to the floor. She winced at the pain on her lower back. She looked up and saw the gray eyes she had been trying to look at and at the same time avoid.  
  
Draco only looked back at her, not knowing what to do. Hermione stood up and as she straightened up, she began to collapse and fall again because of the pain in her back. Draco immediately reached out and held her to him. She rested her head on his chest. He stiffened a bit, but slowly relaxed. Until now, he wasn't used to being cuddled to.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked tonelessly.  
  
"My back hurts," she replied, lifting her head up to look at him.  
  
"Can you walk?" he asked.  
  
"Um..." she began, and moved away from Draco. She tried to walk but almost fell. Draco immediately went to her side and helped her. "I don't think I can," she finished.  
  
Draco didn't think twice carried her, bridal style.  
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
  
"Hospital wing."  
  
Draco carried her to the hospital wing without another word. Hermione knocked on the door. Madame Pomfrey went out and gasped a little.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked Hermione.  
  
"My back hurts," Hermione said. "I fell."  
  
"So early in the morning and getting hurt," Madame Pomfrey commented hastily. "Put her here," she said to Draco.  
  
Draco laid her down gently on the bed and remained standing. He wanted to stay but...he still wasn't on speaking terms with Hermione yet. Madame Pomfrey returned.  
  
"You can go now Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said as she began examining Hermione.  
  
"No! Um, I'll-I'll stay," he said, glancing at Hermione.  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
After a while, Draco asked, "Is she going to be fine?"  
  
"Oh yes. Just a bit a back pain. She'll be out in the afternoon," Madame Pomfrey then got a cup with liquid in it. "Drink this, Ms. Granger, so you can rest."  
  
"Can't I just go back to class?" Hermione asked nicely.  
  
"No, dear. Now drink this," Madame Pomfrey said again, handing the cup to Hermione.  
  
Hermione took the cup and wrinkled her nose at the weird smell of the liquid. She tilted the cup to her lips and drank it. She placed the cup on the side table, smiled at Draco and closed her eyes. Draco looked around. Madame Pomfrey had returned to her office. He pulled a chair beside Hermione's bed and sat there.  
  
Draco held Hermione's hand and kissed it. He, then, stroked her hair and her face.  
  
"Hermione," Draco whispered, "I'm sorry." He kissed her hand again. "I wish none of this had happened. I know we're not really together, but I felt hurt and jealous knowing that you kissed Harry while there was something going on with us." He paused. "This is really stupid."  
  
He stood up and turned to leave. But he turned back and leaned forward to kiss Hermione on the forehead and whispered, "I love you."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes shortly after Draco left, tears stinging her eyes. She looked at the ceiling and said, "I know. I love you, too." 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Thank you for your marvelous reviews! Just keep them coming!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return" - Moulin Rouge  
  
Hearing those beautiful words from Draco made the world a so much better place for Hermione. She and Draco still weren't talking, but at least they were civil to each other. Sometimes Hermione just wanted to walk over to him and kiss him. But she knew she couldn't do that. Rejection is what she feared the most.  
  
They were in the prefects' office going through some of the important details of the ball. It was the day before the bash and tempers were running high.  
  
"Padma, Justin, where did you put the decorations?" Katie asked.  
  
"Um, they're in our common room," Padma answered.  
  
"What?! The ball's tomorrow! Get them and bring them here," Katie ordered.  
  
Justin and Padma left quickly for the decorations.  
  
"Now, as for you two." Roger began, eyeing Hermione and Draco, who were both sitting very quietly beside each other. "You guys will be decorating the hall tomorrow morning and--."  
  
"Do a good job, please," Katie said pointedly. "I want them to feel the spirit of Christmas through this ball."  
  
"But I thought that this wasn't a Christmas ball?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It isn't. I just said I want them to feel the spirit of Christmas. I want them to feel the enchantment, the glory, the love...as they enter the hall," Katie finished. "Can you do that?"  
  
Hermione and Draco glanced at each other then at Katie and Roger.  
  
"You two should really resolve your fight," Roger advised.  
  
"Please!" Katie said.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, who just looked back at Katie. Hermione looked at Katie. "We're fine."  
  
"Sure? Draco?" Roger asked.  
  
"Yeah," Draco said plainly.  
  
Padma and Justin arrived with the decorations. Katie told Hermione and Draco were certain stuff should go. They listened intently, not wanting to miss anything. Hermione even took some notes.  
  
After the meeting, Hermione decided to stay behind because she wanted to make sure she knew the place of everything. Draco also stayed for a while. But they didn't talk with each other. Hermione concentrated on her task.  
  
Draco stood up after a while. "Um, I'll go now."  
  
Hermione looked at him and nodded. "Okay." Hermione watched him walk towards the door; the she sighed and went back to her work.  
  
Draco turned around and began to say something when he saw that she was busy. He sighed and left the room.  
  
**  
  
"I think these garlands go there," Hermione said, pointing by the professors' table.  
  
"Sure," Draco said civilly.  
  
They woke up early so that they could start decorating the ball and put an invisibility charm on them until the ball before the whole school woke up.  
  
After a while, they were done. Hermione sat on a chair and rested her head on the table.  
  
"I feel tired," she said, yawning.  
  
"You should go back to the common room and get some rest," Draco said, but trying hard not to sound concerned.  
  
"Nah. I'll just wait for the others to come and breakfast to start," she said, yawning again.  
  
"But you didn't sleep much last night," Draco said. "You were up all night memorizing where every single thing is going."  
  
"Good thing I did, too, or we wouldn't have finished so fast," Hermione said.  
  
"Whatever," Draco said with a smirk. "So are you going to put the invisibility charm or should I?"  
  
"You do it," Hermione replied.  
  
Draco did the spell.  
  
"I can't wait for the ball. It would be so much fun dancing..." Hermione said, but trailed away. She just remembered that she and Draco weren't speaking that much. How are they going to have fun? She sighed.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"I just remembered we're not talking," she said, stood up and left.  
  
"We are talking with each other," Draco said, turning around to watch her leave.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione replied, pausing to turn around. "But is that enough for both of us to enjoy tonight?" With this, she left Draco in the great hall.  
  
**  
  
"Hermione," Ginny called, knocking on her bedroom door. She had her dress with her.  
  
"What are you doing here, Weasley?" Draco asked. He just came in the common room.  
  
"I'm here for Hermione," Ginny replied.  
  
"How do you know the password to our common room?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"You told us when Hermione won't come out of her room. Remember?" Ginny replied knowingly.  
  
Draco didn't say another word and went in his room. Ginny knocked on Hermione's door again and this time it opened.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're going to get ready together, right?" Ginny reminded her.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Hermione said, opening the door wider and letting her in. "I just thought that, you know, since something happened."  
  
"I'm not going to ruin my friendship with you just because of some guy," Ginny said.  
  
"How are you and Harry?" Hermione asked carefully.  
  
Ginny shrugged as she sat on Hermione's bed. "We're in hiatus."  
  
Hermione giggled at her term. "Hiatus?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't blame you, Hermione. But I just can't stand the fact that she kissed another girl while we were together," Ginny said.  
  
Hermione sighed as she remembered that Draco said the same thing to her. Ginny noticed her change of attitude.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said. "It's just-Draco told me the same thing."  
  
"What, that he can't stand the fact that you kissed someone else?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hermione nodded sadly.  
  
"But, you guys aren't--."  
  
"We've kissed-twice," Hermione explained.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked, feeling really surprised. "When? How?"  
  
"We were supposed to go to Hogsmeade that day and we were just walking when he grabbed me and kissed me," Hermione told her.  
  
"Oh my gosh! That's so cute!" Ginny said.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Then the next time was after you and I fought. I felt so bad because everything seemed to be going wrong. And he said he'd try to make me forget, so he kissed me."  
  
"How is it possible no one knows about this?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Actually, some people do. The heads and Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said. "She, Katie and Roger caught us the first time."  
  
Ginny laughed. "That's so weird. McGonagall walking up on you while you're kissing someone."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So how are you feeling?" Ginny asked, concerned.  
  
"Really bad," Hermione said. "I don't know why this is happening. Everything was perfect. But now..." She sighed.  
  
"It's Harry's fault, isn't it? I heard about what he did when he and Draco talked," Ginny said.  
  
"I don't want to blame anyone," Hermione said quietly. "I'd want to think that maybe if I hadn't told Harry that I used to have feelings for him, none of this would've happened."  
  
"Stop that. It's not your fault!" Ginny said. "We can't help the way Harry acted. He obviously wasn't using his head."  
  
Hermione was watching Ginny. She had grown into a beautiful young lady and became more so when she began dating Harry. Hermione had never see her so beautiful and so happy, like there was a certain glow about her. But now, that glow is gone. The brightness of her eyes that used to be there faded out, leaving cold blue eyes.  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" Hermione asked her.  
  
Ginny looked out of the window and whispered, "Very much."  
  
**  
  
Hermione opened the door to her room quietly and peeked outside. *All clear.* She went down the stairs to the common room and began to walk to the painting.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione jumped a little and turned around. She saw Draco standing there, looking handsome in every way. His hair was the same, as always, but he looked very elegant and classic wearing his suit.  
  
"Are you just going to leave your date?" he continued, walking towards her.  
  
"Oh. Um, I-I wasn't-I didn't know we were still going together," Hermione said finally.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Draco asked. He was not standing in front of her.  
  
"Well...because we're not exactly speaking with each other," Hermione said.  
  
"And what do you think are we doing now?" Draco said, smirking.  
  
Hermione began to reply when she realized what Draco asked her. She closed her mouth and smiled at him. Draco smiled at her and offered his arm to her.  
  
"Shall we?" Draco said.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said, taking his arm and linking hers to his.  
  
They walked in the great hall, which looked really amazing. Hermione held her breath at the sight.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Hermione said. "Did we do all this?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco said. "Hard to believe, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They looked for the prefect table and sat down. Padma and Justin were already there, talking with each other while drinking some punch.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Draco asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Hermione replied.  
  
A slow song played and couples began to go to the dance floor to dance. Draco turned to Hermione and leaned forward.  
  
"Will you dance with me?" Draco asked, offering his hand. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Maraming salamat for your reviews! Maraming salamat means thank you very much in tagalong. Keep them coming!  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"Love means never having to say you're sorry." - Love Story  
  
"I would love to dance with you," Hermione said, holding his hand.  
  
Draco led her to the dance floor and as he did, heads turned their way. All of them were asking, since when did Draco Malfoy talk to Hermione Granger? Now they're dancing together?  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck as he wrapped his around her waist, bringing them face to face, ignoring the remarks that followed them.  
  
To both of them, nothing mattered now. *The most important person is right in front of me.*  
  
Draco wanted so much to lean over and kiss her. But he couldn't. He didn't know what was going on in her mind. He didn't know what she would do. He used to think that he did, but now, after everything that has happened, he didn't know anymore. Draco gazed at her. Her hair had never been better. It was so shiny and looked so soft that he reached forward and stroked it absent-mindedly. Her eyes were twinkling with so much beauty and zeal. He smiled wistfully at her.  
  
Hermione was also thinking about the boy that she had in her arms. *How did everything come into this? Everything seemed so simple. Not that things now are complicated. They are, but only a little bit. He looks so beautiful...in every single way.* She just loved his hair. It was so sleek and so fixed. She loved his eyes. There was so much emotion there, emotion that wanted to get out. And his smile. Draco didn't smile very often, though he does when they're together, and when he does, everything stopped. At least that was how it felt to Hermione. He was also a good person inside. Hermione knew this and she trusted Draco fully. She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter, bringing them cheek to cheek. She closed her eyes and enjoyed this moment.  
  
"Thank you for dancing with me," Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
Hermione smiled and opened her eyes. She looked at him "Why are you thanking me?"  
  
"Because you agreed," Draco said, smiling. "I didn't know whether you would or not."  
  
"I'm your date. Of course I would dance with you," Hermione said. "Besides, a ball won't be a ball without dancing. I'm a bit surprised, though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I never thought you dance," Hermione confessed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I know, I know. I just-couldn't imagine you dancing," Hermione said, giggling.  
  
"And now that you know, what do you think?" Draco asked, smiling at her.  
  
"I love dancing with you."  
  
"Well, you're a terrific dancer yourself, Ms. Granger," Draco said, snickering.  
  
Hermione laughed. "So how have you been?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked, confused  
  
"What have you been up to these past few days?" Hermione said, rephrasing the question.  
  
"Oh. Not much. I've been working on Professor Binn's essay lately," Draco answered, shrugging. "That's all. And you?"  
  
Hermione shrugged. "Same. Nothing much."  
  
Hermione suddenly giggled.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"It's just-it's Ron. He looks so in love with Lavender," Hermione said, nodding her head towards them.  
  
Draco turned to look and sure enough, Ron was gazing lovingly at Lavender as they danced. He faced her again and shook his head. "I understand how he's feeling."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You can't help but look at a really beautiful girl. I mean, how do you think I feel dancing with you right now?" Draco said.  
  
Hermione blushed prettily and smiled.  
  
After a while, they sat down and began to eat dinner. More songs played, though, and the dance floor was never empty. All through out the night, there were people dancing and really enjoying their time.  
  
Draco leaned towards Hermione and said, "I think our decorating worked."  
  
"I know. Katie and Roger are going to be so pleased," Hermione agreed.  
  
Hermione turned to look around and smiled at her school mates, who were having so much fun. Then she saw Harry, sitting at a table, alone, and fidgeting with the table napkin. She turned to Draco.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
And without waiting to hear Draco's response, she stood up, walked over to him and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Harry looked at her, surprise very clear on his face. "Hermione! Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"What are 'you' doing here? Why aren't you out there, dancing?" Hermione asked back.  
  
"Well, I'm not really in the mood," Harry said.  
  
"Where's Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Why don't you ask her to dance?"  
  
"Oh, she wouldn't want to, after what I did to her," Harry said, looking down.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Did you try apologizing to her again?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. I mean, what's the point? We're just going to get more broken up."  
  
"The point is you miss her. And I'm sure she misses you, too. One of you has to make a move. Why don't you be that person, Harry? Ask her to dance," Hermione said encouragingly.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Okay. Thanks, Hermione!" He stood up and turned to leave, but faced Hermione, who had also stood up, again. "Hermione, before I go to Ginny, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Will you dance with me...one last time?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Of course," Hermione replied quietly.  
  
Harry took her hand and brought her to the dance floor.  
  
"Harry, why 'one last time'? We can dance anytime," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, I know. But this will be the last time I can dance with you and express my feelings for you," Harry said.  
  
"Harry--."  
  
"Hermione, this is the last time. I promise. After this, I won't bother you anymore," Harry said. "I just want to say good-bye."  
  
"Good-bye?" Hermione said, feeling remorseful.  
  
"Yes, good-bye. I will never ever be able to show you how I feel about you again because I'm going to be faithful to Ginny. I'm going to give her my whole heart," Harry said.  
  
"I think that's really wonderful, Harry. You and Ginny are going to be so happy together," Hermione said.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," Harry said and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
**  
  
"You and Harry seemed to enjoy your dance," Draco said as they walked back to their common room. He couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice.  
  
"He let go," Hermione said, smiling inwardly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked.  
  
"He and Ginny are going to be so happy together," Hermione said, smiling openly.  
  
"They're back together?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah. Finally," Hermione said. "I've been wondering when they were going to."  
  
Draco couldn't help but feel relieved. They reached their common room, but Hermione stopped walking and faced Draco.  
  
"I had a really wonderful time tonight," Hermione told him.  
  
Draco grinned. "I did, too."  
  
They stood there for what seemed like forever. Hermione turned to go in when Draco stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, I want to say I'm sorry for acting the way I did," Draco began. "It was un--."  
  
"You don't have to say sorry," Hermione said, cutting him off. "You did nothing wrong."  
  
"I didn't trust you, Hermione. I'm just-I hope I did," Draco said.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Everyone commits mistakes. Everyone deserves a second chance," Hermione said.  
  
"So are you giving me a second chance?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione smiled mischievously at him and said, "Maybe." 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"We cant have the happiness of yesterday without the pain of today" - Shadowlands  
  
"Hermione," Draco called to her.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, turning to face him.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you were at the ball?" Draco asked.  
  
She blushed a bit. "Well, you did tell me I was beautiful, but not how beautiful I was."  
  
"Well, you were extremely beautiful that night," Draco said with a slight smile.  
  
Hermione blushed deeply now. "Thanks," she muttered.  
  
"So, um, Hermione, I know what you said about me not saying sorry, but I really think I messed up and-."  
  
"You didn't mess up anything," Hermione said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, not to be rude or mean or anything, Draco, we didn't have anything," Hermione told him as nicely as possible. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She just wanted to let him know that they didn't have anything official, but that she wanted it to be.  
  
But Draco did get the wrong idea. He thought that Hermione was saying that they never had anything in the first place, so there was nothing to mess up and that, probably, there never will be anything to mess up. He sighed and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm forgot something in the common room," Draco replied, almost meanly.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Hermione said. "Will you come back?"  
  
"Sure," Draco said as he shrugged.  
  
Draco walked out of the library and Hermione watched him. She couldn't help but get the feeling that he's not coming back.  
  
*Why did I have to say that? I am such an idiot!*  
  
*No, you're not. You just said it the wrong way.*  
  
Hermione sighed and rested her head on the table. *I am such an idiot.*  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Ron and Harry standing, looking at her with smiles on their faces. She straightened up and smiled at them as they sat down in front of her.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked them.  
  
"We haven't done this in a long time," Ron said. "I miss the times we studied together."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said. "Me, too."  
  
"Well, you're the ones who have girlfriends," Hermione pointed out.  
  
Harry and Ron looked down both muttering sorry. Hermione laughed.  
  
"It's alright," Hermione said. "I know you both are very happy."  
  
"What about you? How's--?" Ron began but Hermione shook her head at him and glanced knowingly at Harry.  
  
Harry didn't notice anything however and continued writing something on a piece of parchment. Ron closed his mouth shut and nodded. Hermione smiled.  
  
"So how did it go with Ginny?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
He looked up and smiled widely. "Oh, it was good. She took me back and we're fine now."  
  
"That's good," Hermione said. "I'm really glad you guys are back together."  
  
"Me, too," Harry said. "And I have to thank you for that."  
  
"I didn't do anything. It was all you. All I did was give you a push in the right direction," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah. And if you hadn't done that, we still would be broken up right now," Harry said.  
  
"What about you, Ron? How's Lavender?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, she's great! Just amazing!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Hermione giggled and Harry smiled, shaking his head.  
  
"He talks of nothing else," Harry told Hermione.  
  
"I do not!" Ron said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, you do. It's always Lavender this and Lavender that," Harry teased.  
  
Ron turned very red. Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"It's alright, Ron. I know how it feels," Hermione said.  
  
"You do?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.  
  
It was now Hermione who turned red. She looked down. "Uh, uh, yeah."  
  
They become silent for a while. The three of them felt happy. There friendship was so strong that they knew that no matter what happens they'll always have somewhere to turn to, somewhere to go.  
  
"I'm really happy that we're all here right now," Hermione said quietly, smiling slightly. "It's been some time since we got together like this."  
  
"Yeah. I'm happy, too," Ron said.  
  
"Same here. I've missed you guys," Harry said. "I've missed this."  
  
"So what are you guys planning to do on Christmas?" Ron asked.  
  
**  
  
"Draco!" Hermione called as loud as she can.  
  
Draco heard her, but continued walking down the hall. Everyone turned around, though and saw Hermione walking after Draco.  
  
"Draco, please!" Hermione called again.  
  
This time Draco stopped walking. He slowly turned around and saw the other students looking at him.  
  
"What are you all looking at?" he sneered at them.  
  
The other students looked away and pretended not to be listening. Hermione approached Draco.  
  
"What do you want?" Draco asked unpleasantly.  
  
"What's going on, Draco? Why are you avoiding me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'm not avoiding you."  
  
"Yes, you are. You've been avoiding me for a whole week now. Why?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, turning around and walking away.  
  
"Is it because of what I said?" she asked. He stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Is it because of what I said in the library?"  
  
People were listening intently, but Hermione didn't care. She was tired of waiting. Waiting for something that she had wanted for so long. He faced her and looked at her for a while. Her features were tense and she looked worried and scared. Scared of what, he didn't know.  
  
"I'll be late for class," he said and walked away.  
  
Hermione watched him walk away. *Maybe it's not yet the right time. Maybe we're just too different. He's a Slytherin, after all.*  
  
*Or maybe, just maybe, we're not meant to be.*  
  
Tears slid down Hermione's face. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
Keep the reviews coming! :)  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Caroline: "You love with your mind and soul, not your heart"."  
  
Adam: [touching his chest]] "Then how come I hurt here when you're not with me?" - Untamed Heart  
  
Christmas came too soon at Hogwarts. At least that's how it felt to one pretty, brown-haired girl. Hermione missed him so much. They saw each other all the time. He was just there, but he was also so far away. That's why she's hurting because he's just there and she can't be with him.  
  
*It's your fault, stupid. Why'd you have to say what you said in the library?*  
  
Hermione sighed sadly and looked out the window from her room. It was snowing outside and all of the students who stayed for Christmas were outside and playing with the snow. She sat up straight when she thought she saw a flash of silvery blond hair. Then she slumped back on the window seat. *It was just a reflection of the sun.*  
  
"I'm going nutters in here," Hermione said to herself. "I need some air."  
  
She grabbed her cloak and went out of her room only to find...  
  
"Draco?"  
  
And Blaise.  
  
On the couch.  
  
Making out.  
  
The two figures sprung apart as they heard Hermione speak. Draco stood up while Blaise tried to button up her blouse hurriedly. Hermione stood there, not knowing what to say. She just felt speechless. She thought she was bad because she kissed Harry, but now...  
  
"I-I'm sorry," Hermione said, looking away. "I didn't mean to interrupt." She walked towards the common room entrance.  
  
"Hermione..." Draco began.  
  
"Don't worry, Draco," Hermione said.  
  
A look of hope flashed in Draco's face.  
  
"I won't tell anyone."  
  
The look of hope disappeared. Hermione left the room and rested her back on the wall, her eyes closed. *I am not going to cry. I am not going to cry. This is not happening to me. This is not happening to me.*  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Padma looking at her with a concerned expression.  
  
"Are you alright?" Padma asked.  
  
Hermione forced a smile. "I'm fine," she replied hoarsely. "I'm just not feeling well. I'll see you later." She hurriedly walked away.  
  
"Are you sure?" Padma called after her.  
  
Hermione waved without looking and continued walking away. Padma stood there for a while, wondering what really could have happened to Hermione. Suddenly, a painting opened and Draco stumbled out, looking upset and regretful.  
  
"Padma!" Draco said. "Have you see Hermione?"  
  
Padma then understood. "Um, yeah, she just left." She pointed the direction in which Hermione walked through.  
  
"Thanks," Draco said and ran after Hermione.  
  
**  
  
Ginny laughed at what Harry said to her. Harry smiled lovingly at her. He had her arm around her shoulders and she was resting her head on his shoulder. They were sitting on the bench, just enjoying each other with the snow.  
  
"I'm so happy we're together again, Harry," Ginny said.  
  
"Weren't you the one who broke up with me?" Harry asked teasingly.  
  
Ginny lifted her head and looked at him. "You kissed Hermione, remember?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I was just kidding, Ginny. Let's not talk about that."  
  
"Yeah. It's the past," Ginny said. "I love you, Harry."  
  
"I love you, too, Ginny."  
  
Ron came running out of nowhere and to them. "Hey, guys, have you seen Hermione?"  
  
"No, we haven't. Why?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, I ran into Padma and she said that Hermione was crying and looked very upset about something," Ron answered.  
  
Harry and Ginny stood up.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know," Ron replied.  
  
Ginny looked to her left and saw Hermione walking hurriedly, and then she saw Malfoy running after her.  
  
**  
  
"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Go away, Draco," Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, please," Draco said and grabbed her arm, making her stop walking. He went in front of her. "Hermione, it's not what it looks like."  
  
"Oh yeah. You making out with Blaise is completely innocent. That was nothing. It was just a mistake," Hermione said.  
  
"Exactly," Draco said.  
  
"You're a jerk, Draco Malfoy," Hermione said and turned around and went out of the castle.  
  
Unfortunately, Draco still followed her.  
  
"Please, Hermione. I'm really really sorry," Draco said.  
  
"I'm sure you are," Hermione said, not looking at him.  
  
"Please, stop," Draco said.  
  
Hermione continued walking. Draco grabbed her arm and this time Hermione slapped him. Draco let go of her and just stood there.  
  
"Look, Draco. I thought you were different. I actually thought that you were someone different," Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "I was wrong." She turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"You're right," Draco said. "I am not different. I am just like every other guy out there, who does nothing but hurt women. I'm mean. I'm a jerk. I'm stupid. Those are probably the things that won't make you love me, ever."  
  
Hermione faced him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"That's why you said that I didn't mess anything up, right? Because I don't deserve you," Draco said.  
  
"I never said that," Hermione said. "I meant--."  
  
"You don't have to explain to me. But I have to explain to you," Draco said. "Please just listen."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "I'll listen. But don't expect anything from it."  
  
"About what happened in the common room...that was nothing. I mean it. I know what you saw, but it was really nothing. It was Blaise. She-we were just--."  
  
"Fooling around," Hermione finished for him, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
*This is funny,* Hermione thought. Coz she remembered only too well that the last time this happened to her, Draco was the one who was there for her. He was the one who listened to her and made her feel better. And now...everything's the same, except the guy.  
  
"Hermione, if I could take it all back, I would," Draco said.  
  
"But you can't," Hermione said, tears falling from her eyes. She wiped the tears from her eyes, gave one last look at him and turned around and walked away.  
  
Draco threw his hands up in defeat and ran a hand through his hair. *I'm so stupid. Stupid!* He wanted to hit something for being so brainless and dumb. *How could I let this happen? I've hurt the one girl I've really loved.* He went back inside the castle.  
  
**  
  
Ginny, Ron and Harry watched the whole exchange. Harry was confused as to what was happening. He couldn't understand why Hermione was running away from Draco and why Draco was running after her.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked Ginny and Ron. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
  
I want to thank Psychadellic Flower, Meg, Ellie, candledot, Kasumi Izukawa, RE16 and all the other people who have followed my story from the start and reviewed all the time. I really appreciate the time and effort you put into reading this story.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"If you love someone you say it........ You say it right then, out loud or the moment just passes you by" - My Best friend's wedding  
  
Hermione sobbed as she reached Hagrid's hut. She saw that there was no light inside, an indication that Hagrid wasn't home. So she sat on the steps, buried her face on her hands and cried.  
  
"What's happening? Everything was fine during the ball. Everything was normal. And then this happens. I guess it was my fault, anyway. I shouldn't have said anything. I should've just kept my mouth shut.*  
  
Hermione continued sobbing.  
  
*I miss him so much.*  
  
**  
  
Hermione avoided Draco as much as she can after that. She didn't want to face him because she was afraid to see all the things that she's missing. And she didn't want to miss him anymore. She wanted to just get on with her life and pretend that nothing happened. The funny thing was something really did happen. She had fallen in love so hard that it too painful to let go. But that's just what she had to do. That's life.  
  
She walked down the hall, preparing herself to meet Harry, Ron and Ginny in the great hall for breakfast. They were going to Hogsmeade to do their Christmas shopping and to just spend the day with each other.  
  
She plastered a warm smile on her face as she sat down beside Ron and in front of Harry and Ginny.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny greeted me with a smile.  
  
"Hey," Hermione said, taking a slice of apple pie and taking a bite out of it.  
  
"How are you?" Harry asked cautiously.  
  
Ginny and Ron explained the whole thing about Hermione and Draco. He was shocked at first and angry. But he learned to accept it. And now, he felt bad for his friend. He knew that she was hurting.  
  
"I'm fine. Except that I have this five page long essay that I have to do for Defense against the dark arts," Hermione explained.  
  
"What, we have an assignment?" Ron asked, panicking.  
  
"No. I need it for extra grades. I've missed some school days before and I wanted to make up for it," Hermione said.  
  
Hermione's gaze flickered to the Slytherin table and to a certain Slytherin boy. She sighed and looked away. Ginny, Ron and Harry caught this look.  
  
"Hermione, are you sure you're fine?" Ginny asked  
  
"Yes. Why wouldn't I be fine?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, you haven't be alright in the past week," Ginny answered carefully.  
  
"It's been more than a week," Hermione corrected her quietly, staring at her plate.  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and Ron worriedly. "So it has been. How are you feeling? Tell us."  
  
Hermione looked at the three of them. She wanted to tell them but she had a feeling that they wouldn't understand. She smiled at them.  
  
"I'll be fine. This is nothing. I'll get through this," Hermione said, smiling at them once more.  
  
"Why won't you let us help you?" Ron asked, almost bitterly.  
  
"It's not that I don't want you guys to help me. Believe me, if you guys could do anything, I'd let you. But there's nothing you can do. Nothing," Hermione said dejectedly.  
  
"How do you know we won't be able to help?" Ron asked, pouting. "You haven't even tried."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, putting both arms around his waist and hugging him, "don't get mad at me. Please! I just-I just want to keep this for myself right now."  
  
"We just want you to be happy," Ron finally said, putting an arm around her.  
  
"I know and thank you. But this is my fight with Draco. I have to deal with it myself," Hermione said. There. She finally admitted after a long time that she's having a fight with Draco.  
  
"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked away, unsure of what to do. She hasn't told anyone of what happened, afraid that she was going to break down and cry all over again. She had decided to stop crying after crying over him so much already. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm not ready," Hermione said softly, and then began to stand up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm going to the prefects' office. I forgot some of my books there," Hermione said. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
She walked out of the great hall and went to the prefects' office. When she got there, she was surprised to see Padma there, reading.  
  
"Padma, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked her, gathering her books.  
  
"Just reading. I wasn't really hungry," Padma replied.  
  
"Oh well. I'll see you later then," Hermione said. "Gotta get to class."  
  
"Hermione, wait."  
  
She turned around and looked at Padma. "What?"  
  
"What happened that day?" Padma asked simply.  
  
Hermione managed a smile. "Oh that. It was nothing. I was just not feeling well."  
  
"Then why did Draco come after you?" Padma continued.  
  
"Uh, he forgot to tell me something," Hermione said. "I really have to go. Bye."  
  
Hermione left and shut the door behind her. *Everyone should just stop asking me about that day or I'm going to burst out crying.*  
  
**  
  
Draco watched as Hermione walked in the classroom. She had her usual bundle of books with her. She sat down as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She turned around to talk to Harry and Ron and they immediately got into a chat with each other.  
  
Draco noticed that she looked tired. Her eyes didn't have that brightness that it usually had. And she didn't smile that often. *Damn!* How he longed to see her smile. He was just looking at her, when she looked his way. They locked eyes for a moment, and then Hermione turned away.  
  
*Why can't I just talk to her?*  
  
*Because you're afraid that she's going to turn you away.*  
  
Draco sighed. *I should've just told her before that I loved her, that I still do with all my heart. I should've just told her that after 15 years of not experiencing anything even close to it, she taught me how to love...how to feel. Now might be too late.*  
  
Draco leaned back on his chair as class started, still thinking about Hermione and everything that she had done for him and how she had changed his entire life and being.  
  
**  
  
That evening, Draco returned to the common room very late. He walked in and saw that Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch, a book on her stomach. He smirked and got the book. *Hogwarts: A history. Geez! Same book every time.* Then he smiled warmly as he gazed upon her.  
  
She was sleeping so peacefully and so soundly that Draco didn't want to wake her up anymore and let her know that she had fallen asleep on the couch. He turned to leave and go in his room when he heard her mutter, "Draco."  
  
He went to her again and kneeled beside the couch. He grazed her cheek gently with his finger. *She's so beautiful.*  
  
"Draco," Hermione mumbled again.  
  
He stared at her. *Is she awake?* He watched her for a couple of minutes then realized...*She's dreaming.* He smiled.  
  
"Please don't leave me," Hermione mumbled yet again. Draco's smile disappeared as he saw a tear slither down Hermione's cheek. He became worried.  
  
"Please don't leave me."  
  
Draco held her hand tight. "I won't leave you, Hermione. I promise."  
  
**  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and felt that her cheeks were a bit damp. She sighed as she realized that she had been crying in her sleep again. Ever since she and Draco had gone their separate ways, she had been crying in her sleep. She guessed that because she couldn't express emotion when she's awake, she expresses it while she's asleep, in her dreams.  
  
She began to sit up when she saw Draco Malfoy resting his head on the couch by her lap, his eyes closed and his hand holding hers. She felt...happy. There was no other word for it. She smiled at him, watching him as he slept.  
  
Loving Draco had made her feel so alive and so daring. She had felt things she had never felt before, not even with Harry. She felt that being with him just made so much sense that you don't have to question it-you won't need to question it. It was just natural.  
  
She shook him gently. "Draco, wake up."  
  
He slowly stirred and opened his eyes. When he realized where he was and what he was doing, he immediately let go of her hand and stood up.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry," Draco said. "I didn't mean to--."  
  
"It's okay," Hermione said with a smile. "I'm actually glad that you kept me company."  
  
"You are?" Draco asked, surprised.  
  
Hermione nodded. They became quiet for a while and Hermione realized that this was her chance. If she didn't do it now, she never will. She took a deep breath and tried to gather all the courage that she had.  
  
"Draco," she began softly, standing up. "I want to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"That day...in the library, I told you something, remember?" she asked.  
  
Draco only nodded.  
  
"It didn't mean what you think it meant," she explained. "I was just trying to tell you that we hadn't had anything official and that..." *You can do this.* "Draco--."  
  
"Hermione, it's okay. This fight isn't your fault anymore, remember?" Draco said. "It's my fault now. And I do understand now what you mean about what you said."  
  
"I forgive you," Hermione said suddenly, surprising Draco.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't really want an explanation anymore. Besides, it was kinda strange getting mad at some guy who's not your boyfriend," Hermione said slowly.  
  
Draco gulped.  
  
"Draco, remember that time that you told me that you love me?" Hermione asked, taking the plunge.  
  
Draco looked up at her. *How did she know that? She was supposed to be sleeping!*  
  
Hermione looked back at him, the twinkle back in her eyes. "You left so suddenly."  
  
"I'm sorry. I just-I was--."  
  
"You just left and didn't wait," Hermione said.  
  
"Why? What did you do?"  
  
"Or rather, what did I say."  
  
"What did you say?" Draco asked, interested.  
  
"I said...I said I love you, too."  
  
Draco just stared at her, not sure what he just heard. When it finally sunk in, he smiled slightly at her. She smiled back at him, blushing.  
  
He walked over towards her, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. His other hand caressed her cheek gently. He leaned forward to close the gap between them. But just before their lips touched he told her, "I love you."  
  
And then it was bliss.  
  
The End. 


End file.
